


I like it better when your lips are wet | sope au

by bangtanwrite



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Daddy Kink, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Established Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, I Don't Even Know, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is Whipped, Kim Namjoon | RM & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Brat, Online Relationship, Protective Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Shy Min Yoongi | Suga, Sub Min Yoongi | Suga, Submission, Sugar Daddy Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Texting, Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, University Student Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtanwrite/pseuds/bangtanwrite
Summary: "Lustful eyes cause lips between your thighs, little one."orin which struggling uni student Min Yoongi meets a dazzling dominant online who likes memes and makes him feel like a million bucks.WARNING: this is dd/lb (daddy dom/little boy) which holds a little more depth than a dom/sub relationship!





	1. - pizza versus hotdogs

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be one of my more sexually explicit stories!
> 
> This chapter will be consisting mainly of texts! 
> 
> Hopefully you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> xx.

**_from: jhoseok__ **

_Hi! How are you today? 26, male, btw :))_

Yoongi had just gotten out of the shower, the speaker of his phone blasting a random song off of his spotify playlist. His music diminishing in volume for a second before returning to normal, signalling that he had received a notification. 

 He dries himself off, the cool air of his bathroom causing annoying goosebumps to prickle on his honey skin and making the near full hour he spent shaving almost pointless. 

 He rolls his eyes, leaning against the wall to balance himself and he pulls his briefs on. 

 He makes sure his hands were dry and grabs his phone from the shelf above his toilet. He stops his Spotify, putting an end of the music. 

 A small smile and rush going through his body as the notification he had received was from a dating website that Namjoon had recommended to him. 

 It was a Daddy/Little dating website, better known as DD/LG. A kink/lifestyle that Yoongi had been very interested in for about six months. 

 For nearly a week, he had gotten nothing but annoying messages from fake Daddys and Mommys, who had only wanted nudes. It had been tiring and he told Namjoon he didn't see a point. 

 ( _"Joonie-ah, I'll just open up my Tumblr again.."_

_"Don't give up on the website, Yoons. Seriously, I went through alot of sites just to give you that one. I'm tired of hearing your moans and whines across the room at midnight."_

_"J-Joon! I-_

_"I know what you are doing, I'm all for having me time but not when it keeps me awake. Stop jerking off and find someone."_ ) 

 This caused enough embarrassment and self-consiousness that Yoongi decided to give it one more week. Just seven more days. 

 Now on day six, he really sort of began to lose interest. He found it hard to be the first to text someone and when he did, it sort of just fizzled out. 

 Yoongi taps on the notification bar that contained only a fraction of the message. 

 Jhoseok_? His eyes graze over the simple greeting it contained. He clicks on the icon that sat beside the message bubble to dig through the profile. 

 The bio contained only a few words. 

 ' **DD/lg, Daddy.**

**Single.**

**26.**

**Live to love!**

**Messages are open!** ' 

 No distinct face in his profile picture. It looks as though it were a body picture in a large mirror, but it cut off so he saw his lips and the rest of his body which was dressed rather boldy but nicely. 

 Yoongi looks at the blurred reflection of his muggy bathroom mirror. He holds his phone with one hand and wipes the fog from his scalding hot shower with the palm of his other. 

 You can do this. 

 You can do this, just text back. 

 His fingers hover over the buttons for a good two minutes before they begin to move. He takes a deep breath in and out, his bottom lip taken between his teeth.

**_from: yoongles21_ **

_Hello! male, 21! I am doing quite well, you?? ^·^_

He presses send, putting his phone down and deciding to do his nightly routine to distract himself from just waiting there with the chat open for a response. 

 But he makes sure his notification dings are on so he wouldn't miss one.

 He brushes his teeth, exfoliates and moisturizes. In all that time, his phone pings a total of two times and each time fills him with a sweet sort of energy. 

 It was just knowing that someone was taking the time to text. To know that someone saw your profile, your bio, and was interested. It all just made him feel good, his lips curling up in a small smile. 

 He finishes up in his bathroom and heads to his living room/bedroom. Namjoon having left for a small sleepover at his boyfriends who was just across the hall. 

 Yoongi sits up against his bed frame, clicking on the chat to open it up. 

  ** _from: jhoseok__**

_happy to hear you are doing well!! A little worn out from the day._

_tell me about yours?_

Yoongi kept a high wall up, guarding himself and making sure not to fall for the sweet gestures at the beginning. 

 You see, he wasn't one to easily give in and call someone his Daddy. To him, it was something that he found important and something that took a while to build up too. He wouldn't throw that title around like that. It was the same with someone calling him names. 

 Yoongi types quickly. 

_**from: yoongles21**_

_I had my finals today, I had them from 8 to 5. I got home and ate, watched some tv and had a little night snack before I showered! Now I'm in bed!_

**_from: jhoseok__ **

_you're a uni student? :D what year??_

_**from: yoongles21**  _

_Just completed my junior year today!_

_I hope to be a accompanimist, piano! :)_

 Yoongi shifts onto his stomach, holding his upper half up with his forearms. 

  ** _from: jhoseok__**

_Thats really nice!_

_I'm a choregrapher, actually! I did performing college for four years!_

**_from: yoongles21_ **

_A dancer? That's awesome!! I can't dance well :(_

_**from: jhoseok_**_

_Well if this goes how I hope it will, I could help you! :)_

 This makes Yoongi sort of giddy but he still wouldn't let him stop from looking at any warning signs. He clears his throat, not knowing how to respond for a good minute before he continues the conversation. 

 If he was a choreographer, that would give an explanation to the sort of full body mirror picture in his profile. 

**_from: yoongles21_ **

_I'm sure i would be a hopeless case!_

_I can barely stand with tripping over my feet :(_

_**from: jhoseok_**  _

_trust me, I've worked with truly hopeless people._

_But I put up a strong fight._

_Unless of course, you really are hopeless, then oh well._

 Yoongi laughs lightly, shaking his head to himself and gnawing on the inside skin of his cheek as he thinks of a good response. 

**_from: yoongles21_ **

_**I** really, really am! _

_I once fell out of a chair while sitting on it._

**_from: jhoseok__ **

_Please tell me that story!_

**_from: yoongles21_ **

Omg!

_Well, I stretched my legs whilst sitting_

_But i shifted my body to far down, so I fell off :(_

from: jhoseok_ 

You know the difference between you and a tree thats just been cut down? 

You didn't yell timber. 

from: yoongles21

trees don't talk, smh!! HAHAHA

from: jhoseok_ 

I messed it up!! 

Thats it. 

This is the end. 

Goodbye :( cruel :( world :( 

 Yoongi laughs more, turning the brightness down at his screen. So far, it was nice and refreshing. Yoongi was quite the introvert in person, he kept to himself, studied in his dorm or the library. So being able to text someone like this, it was nice. 

  ** _from: yoongles21_**

_awe! don't go! Haha_

_where are you from, stranger?? :)_

_**from: jhoseok_**  _

_Gwangju, South Korea. But my studio is in Seoul! You??_

_**from: yoongles21** _

_daegu!! south korea too!_

_I'm in Seoul for Uni!_

_**from: jhoseok_**  _

_Small world!_

_I'm sorry that I don't have a clear face pic in my profile!_

_If one of my clients or students found me on here, I would dig myself a grave to the core of the very earth_

**_from: yoongles21_ **

_same here!!_

_I promise I'm decent!_

_**from: jhoseok_**  _

_I'm sure you are!_

_Tell me about yourself!_

 

 This is where Yoongi would hesitate. He wouldn't give off too much but just enough to keep the conversation going. 

**_from: yoongles21_ **

_well, I'm 21, male! I've been interested in DD/lg for about six months. I found it through Tumblr._

_my little age is 6!_

_As for me, I love finding ways to make things easier for myself. I can be shut in alot._

_I'm an introvert! I do love horror movies, any genre of music (minus country) and sappy romance films annoy me! My favorite color is pastel pink but pastel blue is a close one too! I usually don't like choosing favorite of things. I like too many to chose!_

_Unless its pizza versus hotdogs. I chose pizza._

_You?_

**_from: jhoseok__ **

_well, I'm 26, and a daddy!_

_I've been in the community for almost three years! I am scared of horror films, actually! But I do like to sit and make fun of cliche romance films! I love the color red. I love hip-hip and trap music! As for pizza versus hotdogs, I completely agree._

_Unless hamburgers are put into the equation._

 Yoongi reads over the information carefully, atleast five times before deciding that maybe it could lead to something and it gives him a warm feeling in his guts that this had some sort of small potential. 

 Finally. Yoongi begins to yawn, not even noticing that it was near midnight but he saw that the other man was typing so he forces his eyelids open. 

**_from: jhoseok__ **

_Its getting late! Don't ya think? You should head to bed, yeah? We shall continue this in the morning?_

**_from: yoongles21_ **

_yes! I would like too!_

_nighty, night!! xx._

_**from: jhoseok_**  _

_night!! :))_

 And so, Yoongi connected his charger to juice up his device and he closed his eyes, giggling softly to himself as he thinks of the good hour they had spent communicating.

 Maybe it was the nice conversation or the fact he was finished with classes but he was eager to just wake up. 

 And he only hoped it could continue because for the first time in a while, he went to bed and just wanted it to be morning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. - close calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg this story has been up less that 24 hours and y'all have gotten it to nearly 300 hits ALREADY?? 
> 
> wig 🤠 
> 
> Thank you for the support! It means so much!!
> 
> thank you so so much!! 💞

  _mean girls or clueless?_

_mean girls!_

_love actually or the notebook?_

_love actually!!_

_hip-hop or rock?_

_hip-hop!_

  These are how the texts when for the past few days on the website, Yoongis wall slowly beaten down by stupid little jokes and sweet gestures. 

 Which this stranger, it was that easy. Over texts, its easy to share your biggest desire, deepest secrets or darkest thoughts. You aren't affected by the look in someones eyes or a facial expression.

 By day three, it had gone to that level. 

 It was the small things. The man (who he learned by day two went by the name Hoseok) was a rather cheery man. And it was pretty refreshing as Yoongi had always been one to over think until his head ached. He asked about Yoongis day, he always wondered what he was thinking and he had a new joke each day. 

 He seems creative, lighthearted, and Yoongi really did enjoy it and all he did was just smile when Hoseoks screenname popped up on his phone. And it seems like maybe he held the same moral standard of wanting to take it slow because there was no red flags that screamed at Yoongi to abort the mission. 

 There was no hint that he wanted to take it to another level. It was just two people who wanted to learn more and more about one another with each day that passed by. 

 Yoongi stayed in his apartment, not ever wanting to move into the Universitys dorms because he would be required to move out between his years and it was just too much. 

 Namjoon and him found a little apartment complex their freshman year, one bathroom with a joint bedroom, living area and kitchen. It wasn't alot but it was somewhere to clean up and sleep. Plus it was cheaper than living in the dorms. 

 Namjoon knew something was up with Yoongi. He had never seen the boy smile so much at his phone screen or randomly giggle. 

 ( _"Either you are possessed or you are texting someone! What's his name?_

_"Joon, leave me alone! Its nothing serious!"_

_"His name? Number? Dick size?"_

_"Go suck Jin!_ " )

 No, they hadn't even seen correct pictures of eachother and Yoongi felt asthough it was for the better. To get to know eachother without any images going through their heads. 

 Plus Yoongi found that he grew comfortable with Hoseok rather quickly because they both had this same sense of humor that was common in younger people. The kind of ironic and dark satire that was popular. 

 It made Yoongi feel like he could crawl out of his shell. 

 Yoongi made himself some popcorn as his afternoon snack. And put on the news as he lounges around.

 He had work in a bit, as a barista at a little coffee place down a few blocks from his University and he had reminded his boss that he was done with his third year so he could work longer hours. 

 His hair pulled back with a nice, spandex headband so it was out of his face as he needed a cut. 

 He eats his snack slowly, drinking some water as his eyes are glued to the screen but it was broken as his phone buzzed on the coffee table. 

 He takes a second, the smile forming on his lips as he leans over to grab it. 

  ** _from: jhoseok__**

_and exactly where have you been all my life?_

_can't believe I almost thought the great pizza vs. hamburger debate of 2019 could've ended us smh. 🙄_

**_from: yoongles21_ **

_it really be like that :(_

_I'm happy we have so much in common!_

_its like we finished each others-_

**_from: jhoseok__ **

_...._

_I forgot my line :(_

_**from: yoongles21**_

_I was ROOTING for you 😖_

_**from: jhoseok_**  _

_-seNTENCES!!_

  ** _from: yoongles21_**

_its over, chief 🙄_

_don't even TRY texting me 😖_

_faKE !1!_

Yoongi decides to tease lightly and not respond for a while. He licks his lips that had salt and oil from his snack, hearing a ping from his phone every now and then as his smile grows brighter with every sound. 

**_from: jhoseok__ **

_okay ig I'll just be here.._

_waiting..._

_lonely.._

_> :((((((((((( _

_I will literally start spamming you with memes, I stg_

**_from: yoongles21_ **

_memes you say??? 🤔_

**_from: jhoseok__ **

_now that I have your attention.._

_how are you doing today?🤠_

**_from: yoongles21_ **

_good! but I have to go into work soon :(_

_**from: jhoseok_**  _

_from that coffee place that you still won't tell me the name of because you think I'm an axe murderer?_

**_from: yoongles21_ **

_first of all, the fact that you said axe murderer a little SUS🤔_

_I said knife wielder when I first explained_

_exactly what a AXE MURDERER WOULD SAY🤡_

**_from: jhoseok__ **

_you caught me omg. wig. 😖😖_

**_from: yoongles21_ **

_WIG? ASJDKSLSJA_

Yoongi really did like that they got past the getting to know eachother and now they were able to have fun conversations. 

 And they do exchange numbers, which makes Yoongi feel nice because it was like taking a smaller step to making this a reality. 

 He felt like maybe this wouldn't fall through on him. 

 -

 "Yoongi? Your nametag?" His co-worker, Taehyung immediately points it out as Yoongi strolls out of the break room and down the hall, to the front where the cash register was. 

 Yoongi furrows his brows before glancing down at the usual place he put it but it was an empty space. Fuck. 

 "Oh, damn it." Yoongi looks down at the ground, trying to find it but to no prevail. He rolls his eyes to himself, not liking how this shift was beginning to start. 

 "You can't work register if-"

 "I know. If I don't have it." Yoongi finishes the sentence, "Let me see if I can find it, give me five minutes." Yoongi pleads and heads back into the backroom. 

 Great. 

 Yoongi scans around the floor, a little motivation behind his search as he really didn't feel like working the Drive-Thru at the moment. He didn't do well with multi-tasking. 

 People began to walk in as it was the after dinner rush when people wanted something sweet or an extra boost of energy to get studying. It was genius placing a coffee shop near a University.

 "Hello! Welcome to Caffeine Express! May I take your order?" Taehyung smiles at the customer who was next in line. 

 "Hi! I will take a small mocha, a small amount of whipped cream, please. That will be all!" 

 Taehyung sets up the machine for the man to pay by card. "And what shall your name be on the cup?" 

 "Hoseok." The man smiles, "Thank you." 

 "No problem, we will call your order when its ready." Taehyung informs him and Hoseok sits down at a small table, near the window. He checks his phone, hoping to see a notification from a certain someone but no. 

 He scoffs at himself for forgetting that Yoongi was probably at work. 

 He bit his bottom lip as he closes his eyes and rests his head against the glass to think. He tries to picture what the boy would seem. He just knows that he's probably soft-looking. That he had this aura of sweetness and for some reason, he could imagine a lavender scent. 

 He stretches his legs out, tired and completely worn out from his day at the studio. His muscles just crying and begging to be soaked and then put to bed. 

 He only stopped for a coffee because a cold front had hit Seoul hard in a matter of an hour and he wanted a treat before he got to his home. 

 He rolls his neck around. "Hoseok?" 

 His name was called as his drink was ready. He stands up, heading to the pick-up section and moving to place a good amount of a tip in the jar. 

 "Thank you so much! Have a good night!" Hoseok smiles, waving before heading to the door. 

 Yoongi emerging from the hall, having found his nametag that was under the table of the breakroom near the employee lockers. 

 "Awe, what a nice man." Taehyung hums. 

 "Who?" 

 "Just a sweet customer, left a good tip. Which is going to me, by the way." Taehyung jokes and teases as Yoongi had taken a while to find his nametag. 

 "He was quite handsome too." Taehyung said, humming softly. "You missed out."

 "Whatever." Yoongi chuckles weakly before switching with Taehyung. "I doubt I missed anything." 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoy this chapter! Haha it was a little tense to write and part of me just wants to make them meet asap! 
> 
> Tell me what you think? ❤ 
> 
> I also have another story out, its a Sope AU aswell if you want to check that one out!
> 
> thank you for reading!!!


	3. - please be a catfish

 Yoongi didn't know what he was expecting after nearly two weeks go by. Truth be told, he had never even been in a daddy/little dynamic.

 He and Hoseok haven't really even spoken about such topics as they were building a nice companionship first before beginning that side of it. 

 And it was going absolutely splendid. It was something that really made him look forward to something good. Something great. 

 As the texts became more of a daily thing, (excluding a few hours where Hoseok would be instructing) it was almost expected to exchange some sort of pictures. Yoongi wanted to, but how would he go about it? 

 Of course, pictures of their faces. Nothing else. Not yet, atleast.

 He swallows thickly, staying in bed as he woke up on his day off. It was eight in the morning and he despises how he was wired to wake up early.

 He lays there, staring up at the ceiling before turning onto his stomach and placing the left side of his face on his pillow to look at his phone that buzzed with a morning text. 

 Yoongi sighs as he blinks slowly, grabbing his glasses off of his bedside desk (he got it from a Goodwill for twenty bucks) and putting them on so he could see clearly. 

 He slowly sits up, stretching and feeling the sweet wave rush through him. He rubs his arms, having worn a large shirt to bed. He really didn't like wearing any sort of pajama pants because they caused him to be to warm at night. 

 He runs his fingers through his hair, leaning over to grab his phone. 

 He unlocks it and and opens his messages. 

  ** _from: Hoseok :)_**

_morning!! xx._

_also, guess who's client had to cancel and now has a day off?? 🤠_

**_from: yoongles_ **

_mornin'!!_

_awe, thats super awesome!!_

_what are you gonna do??_

**_from: Hoseok :)_ **

_probably give a special someone my extra attention! 😋_

**_from: yoongles_ **

_oof, I feel bad for THAT guy 🤠🤡_

**_from: Hoseok :)_ **

_AND I OOP-_

_I'm really boohoo the fool 🤡🤡🤡_

**_from: yoongles_ **

_you know I'm kidding 😋🙈_

_I have my day off aswell! Yee, yee_

_Btw, i cannot believe they made an emoji after you!! = 🤡_

**_from: Hoseok :)_ **

_Oh you gOT JOKES NOW? HUH?_

_m-mayhaps u r right 😔👉👈_

_**from: yoongles**  _

_Did you just stutter in TEXT?! EYE-_

_that big SUB energy_

**_from: Hoseok :)_ **

_No need for name calling :(_

Yoongi smiles, his neck hurting from looking down at his phone but he was enjoying the conversation thoroughly and it was nice to feel such joy in the morning. 

 Yoongi never realized that he was funny. Hoseok would constantly tell him but he really didn't know. He had been friends with Namjoon for so long that he was used to his humor. 

 Yoongis thumbs hover over the keyboard before he turns the screen off and gets to his bathroom mirror. He fixes his hair up, making sure it doesn't look like a freaking tumbleweed. He brushes his teeth, thinking about how to form the next text. 

 Yes. He knew this was completely pure of him to be nervous because usually people who meet off of a dating website probably send explicit photos off the back and here Yoongi was, sweating over a selfie. 

 He wasn't a virgin, don't get it twisted. But it was relatively mayo sex that he had experienced in the past. This was a new territory for him. He feels the heat rush to his cheeks, making them absolutely blotchy and he splashes water on his face to calm down. 

 He looks at his phone that lay screen up, drying his face off and grabbing it. 

 He opens the conversation, feeling bad he had left Hoseok on read for that amount of time. 

  ** _from: Yoongles_**

_I was wondering if you wanted to possibly swap pics?_

_selfies, I mean, not the other kind 🤡🤠_

 He had to out an emoji or two. It was a sort if safety net he had developed and he couldn't help it.

 And he waits. He just waits and its all he could do. After about five minutes, Yoongi scolds himself. He just asked about selfies, not if he wanted to marry him. It was just a damn picture of his face. Why were his nerves up? 

 Yoongi never thought of himself as ugly but he never thought of himself as the most attractive in the room. It was so superficial of him to worry. 

 His phone buzzes in his hand and he near jumps as it breaks his thoughts apart. 

**_from: Hoseok :)_ **

_Yes!_

_If you are completely comfortable with it. I could go first if you want?? 😊_

_**from: yoongles**  _

_Sure! Yeah! I'll be here :))))_

- 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

 Hoseok nearly leaps out of his bed, definitely not ready for this. Well, he was ready for this to happen but he looks like an absolute mess. His hair going every which direction, wavy, and he was in some boxers, his eyes still puffy from sleep. 

 He splashes water on his face, the sudden and crisp feeling of the cold water sending chills throughout his body but it had definitely made him feel refreshed. 

 He mutters curses as he tries to hurry up. He brushes through his hair, deciding not to straighten it and keep the wavy look, putting on a shirt. 

 Full body selfie or regular old face? 

 Both? He'll do both. 

_**from: Hoseok :)**_

_Give me a command to do so you know I'm not a catfish 🤔_

_**from: Yoongles**_

_Draw my name on your finger and throw a peace sign up_ 🤠

 Hoseok nods to himself, grabbing a pen from his bedside cup and scribbling Yoongis name on his index finger, making sure to go over it a few times to make it more apparent. 

 He poses, taking a full body picture of him throwing the peace sign up, smiling slightly. He takes alot ten before chosing two good ones. One selfie, one full body picture. Even then, it takes him five minutes to choose them. 

 But, he sent them. 

 His heart pounding only slightly in his chest as he wonders what was going to go through Yoongis mind. Truth me told, just by personality alone, Hoseok was hopelessly whipped. 

 He wasn't worried about Yoongis pictures, he feels unsettled about his own. Normally, Hoseok was a very confident man. Not now. 

 His phone pings and he holds it tightly before unlocking it with his fingerprint and opening the conversation. 

**_from: yoongles_ **

_oh god._

_please be a catfish._

_how do I get a face transplant quick?😔👉👈_

 A wave of relief washes over Hoseok and he smiles to himself, walking into his bedroom and falling backwards onto the soft bed, keeping his phone a few inches from his face. 

 

**_from: Hoseok :)_ **

_your turn 😄😳_

_-_

Yoongi shouts into his pillow, in complete disbelief. How? How could Hoseok be texting him? It was hard to believe as is, as the connection they shared was unlike Yoongi had ever felt, but now with such a face like that? 

 Why did he have to be such an Adonis? 

 He shifts in his bed, swallowing thickly and slowly getting up to get to his mirror. He makes sure he is semi-decent. He barely passes for it. 

 His bathroom sink cutting off where his shirt stopped so he was fine in that area. He snaps a picture or two, or a hundred. 

 He wrote Hoseoks name on his finger, making sure it was legible as he takes some selfies. One with his cheek leaning against the peace sign with his eyes bright as he was smiling widely. 

 He took ten minutes trying to figure out which ones to send. He forces himself to press send and he keeps the chat open. His stomach knotting up and he audible whimpers in both anxiety and anticipation. He jumps around a bit, shifting his weight between feet. 

 His phone buzzes. 

 **_from: Hoseok :)_ **

_wow._

_I'm so screwed._

_as if I weren't whipped already._

 Yoongi lets out a squeak, feeling his heart leap into his chest and he swallows down the harsh lump in his throat that had built and bubbled with waiting for a response. 

 Surely, that was a good response. 

 He giggles to himself, laying on his bed and kicking his feet around. Fuck. He hugs his pillow, letting out small laughs of excitement and the rushes of happiness wave through him, crashing into his core and radiating outwards. 

 Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

 He pauses and realizes he had left him on read. Shit. He searches for his phone that was lost in his little energy burst. 

**_from: yoongles_ **

_m-me? 😳 eye-_

_**from: Hoseok :)**  _

_seriously._

_you have that personality with that face?_

_god took his time on you, lovely._

 Yoongis breath hitches and he coughs loudly, his throat burning and he tries to recuperate. He sits up, criss-crossed. His heart pounding so hard he swore he could feel it in his ears. 

  ** _from: yoongles_**

_you are talking about me in such a way??_

_when?? you?? look?? like?? THAT?_

_maybe God is a MAN 😳_

 Yoongi smiles, quite happy he decided to take this step. Sure, it might mean nothing to most people but to him, it made him vunerable. 

**_from: Hoseok :)_ **

_Let me call you._

_Please._

Yoongi nearly chokes on his saliva, making more audible noises and he didn't even know how to describe them. Two weeks and they barely saw each others faces. 

 Yoongi was really thinking about wanting Hoseok as his daddy. But as his boyfriend too. And he couldn't be so scared. He had to step up a little bit. What was he so afraid off? 

 Fuck it. 

 Yoongi presses the call button, putting the phone up to his ear and chewing on his thumb nail. 

 _Ring_. 

 Son of a bitch. He clears his throat, shifting a bit and taking a deep breath in. 

  _Ring_. 

 He exhales, his heart in his throat. 

_Ri-_

 "I cannot believe you are walking the earth as we speak." 

 The voice makes his heart flutter and his stomach feel light. It wasn't deep or light. And the sentence alone made Yoongi swoon. 

 "I-I.." Fuck, he swallows down a noise of frustration and he thinks about what he needed to say. 

 Calm down. 

 Just breathe. He takes a minute and smiles weakly. 

 "Look whos talking." Yoongi bit his bottom lip. "You look like some sort of Greek god? Please say you are a catfish." 

 He hears a chuckle and his smile grows more. It was full of life, making his lungs constrict. Please, it was music to his ears. 

 "Please tell me you hate orphans. Or that you kick puppies. Anything." Yoongi laughs lightly, hugging his knees against his chest. 

 "Close. Kittens." Hoseok hums. 

 "Dang it." Yoongi sighs, giving a small giggle. A small beat of silence passes before Hoseok speaks up.

 "So, when do I get to see that honey skin glow in real life, hmm?" 

 Fuck. Just take him now. 

 


	4. - honey nut cheerios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 800 reads in barely two days i- 🤠 
> 
> I cannot BELIEVE it! Literally, its insane???? 
> 
> Thank you all! Updates may be a tad slower as my final exams are coming up 😳😔👉👈 
> 
> Rip :( 
> 
> Enjoy!! xx.

* * *

 "Hello, welcome to Domino's pizza. What is your order, sir?" 

 "Hoseok?.." 

 "Who is this Hoseok you speak off? I'm here to take your order, sir. We have a two for five deal and-" 

 "Hoseok, you literally called me." Yoongi laughs softly, biting his bottom lip and putting the man on speaker. He places his phone on his sink counter so he could do his little nightly routine. 

 Hoseok was rather goofy and Yoongi really just couldn't get enough of it and it was nice, but there was still a barrier to be broken through. 

 A meet up. 

 His laugh is heard through the speakers of his phone and it blossoms such a warmth through him and warms his fingertips. So much so that he even pauses to just smile to himself and he continues to cleanse his skin. 

 "Sorry. Had to." Hoseok defends his odd little greeting, sounding. 

 "What's up?" Yoongi asks, as it was near midnight and usually Hoseok was asleep by now due to his morning sessions so obviously, something was occurring. 

 Its been about three weeks now and they had conformed to regular phone calls, texts, even some social media. 

 Though, Yoongi was extremely intimidated once he had gotten a few scrolls into Hoseoks Instagram and Twitter, as it seems he had amassed a large following. Which, made Yoongi completely freak out.

 You see, the average person on social media might have atleast one hundred followers, two hundred? Three hundred? Yoongi had about four hundred and fifty. 

 But it waa nothing compared to Hoseoks five hundred thousand followers.

 Five. 

 Hundred. 

 Thousand. 

_( "You choreographed NCT?"_

_"A little bit..."_

_"And Ariana Grande?"_

_"...just a dabble.."_

_"You are on her Instagram!"_

_"...surprise?" )_

Needless to say, Yoongi was a bit taken aback. But it wasn't something that needed a huge adjustment. It was something that he had to keep in mind though because Hoseok was pretty well known in the world of dance. 

 Maybe Yoongi googled him. Maybe not. Who knows. 

 He takes a beat of silence to splash some water in his face to wash the face cleanser off, caring not to get any in his eyes because that just hurt like a bitch. 

 "Just wanted to hear your voice." 

 Yoongi smiles, shaking his head to himself and looking in the mirror before down at his phone. Though it was a little cliché, it didn't stop him from wanting to jump up and down in glee. 

 "Cliché..." Yoongi hums out, teasing Hoseok for his dreadfully obvious sweet tone. 

 "Ah, whatever, grumpy pants. I know you are smiling." 

 Yoongi rolls his eyes but Hoseok was right. He really was smiling because he was just that damn happy. Okay? Jeez, give him a break. 

 "Shut up." Yoongi said, shifting his weight to his left hip and placing his moisturizer on. 

 "What are you doing?" 

 "Skincare. It's not joke." Yoongi said. 

 "Ah, that's pretty damn adorable." 

 "I'm taking care of myself. How is that adorable?" Yoongi laughs lightly.

 "Well you stick to it, don't you?" Hoseok asks. "Its nice that you care about yourself. You know?" 

 "What if I told you I've been eating the same thing for breakfast, lunch and dinner for the past week?" Yoongi dries his face off and grabs his toothbrush, applying toothpaste on the bristles. 

 "Please don't tell me its.." 

 "Honey Nut Cheerios." 

 They both speak in complete unison and it makes Yoongi pause just before he put the toothbrush in his mouth. God, they really shouldn't be able to be in such a good sync after a few weeks of texting and now calling. 

 There was a good silence and it assures Yoongi that maybe their minds cross among the same few thoughts. And he brushes his teeth. 

 "That's not good for you, Yoongi." Hoseok sighs and Yoongi knew that it wasn't the best for him but what could he expect? 

 He didn't earn the most and he was in University. It was the classic case of a struggling student. 

 "They had a sale for the big family sized box and its supposed to decrease a chance of heart disease or something, right?" Yoongi explains, spitting out some built up saliva before continuing to brush. 

 "Babyboy..." 

 Yoongi takes in a sharp inhale, causing the fluid in his mouth to flow down his throat and he coughs loudly. He quickly rinses his brush and sets it aside. He grabs his usual little rinse cup and takes a drink of water to clear his throat. 

 Shit. 

 "Goodness, you alright?" Hoseoks voice sounded rather amused. 

  Yoongis face was rosy from both the coughing and replaying the petname over and over so the sound of it wouldn't leave his mind.

 God, please, help him.

 He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. 

 "I'm fine. Just swallowed down the wrong pipe." Yoongi lies, clearing his throat the best he could and he grabs his phone.

 He takes it off of speaker and puts his headphones in, making sure the small mic was near his mouth. 

 He didn't think it was a slip up and by the way that Hoseok seems to remain silent about it showcases that it wasn't a slip up and it was definitely meant to throw Yoongi for a loop. 

 Well, it definitely worked. 

 "Drink some water, yeah? Be careful, I once threw up from hitting my gag reflex to often brushing my tongue clean." Hoseok admits and it makes Yoongi giggle even though he tried his best to stifle it. 

 "Big TMI, Hoseok. Gross!" Yoongi proclaims and he heard Hoseok scoff. 

 "You told me about that time you threw up on a rollercoaster..." 

 "Be quiet!" 

 "...right as you hit the loop..." 

 Yoongi places a hand over his forehead as he got a full-fledged, very unnecessarily vivid, to his freshman year school trip. He shutters to himself. 

 "Leave me alone.." Yoongi pouts. 

 "You're pouting, aren't you?" Hoseok inquires. 

 "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not." Yoongi hums, smiling to himself. 

 "Meet up with me, lets meet at your work." Hoseok insists and it makes Yoongi feel alot of things. 

 He felt excitement, excitement because this was still gorwing and blossoming into something great and being able to break the last barrier between them would be like taking a breath of fresh air after being stuck underwear 

 He also felt fear. What if Yoongi was only good through texts and phone calls? What if he didn't meet Hoseoks expectations? Then it would all go to crap and Yoongi would be back at square one. 

 Lastly, he felt a little turned on, from the babyboy debacle and the fact that Hoseok knew him so well, and spoke so confidently was something that made blood rush to very unfortunate places.

 Fuck, forgive him please. 

 One thing at a time.

 That wasn't the problem at hand. He stays silent, atleast for a good minute and he shifts around in effort to find a comfortable position on his mattress. 

 "I-I want too. I think, I think maybe we can..." Yoongi agrees, as the sentence goes along, the doubt begins to leave and was replaced with confidence. 

 Here it goes. This was it. He really knew he couldn't back down from this.

 "Really?" 

 "Really. I think it's long overdue." Yoongi said. "Plus, i-it can give us a chance to speak of, um, other things.." 

 They hadn't spoke of their DD/BB. They just wanted to find out so much about eachother and it was quite nice. Don't get it wrong though, Yoongi wanted nothing more than for Hoseok to be his Daddy. Just the thought of it makes him squirm around in delight.

 "Ah, you are too precious. But yes, that would seem to be a opportune time, love." Hoseok agrees. 

 Fuck. Here we go, boys.

 We are going down. Thats it. 

 "I can do this Friday. At two?" Yoongi plays with a thread hanging from the hem of his briefs, tugging at it to decrease the small amount of anxiety that was still pooled in his system. 

 "Sounds good. You can't back out now, Min." Hoseok laughs lightly. 

 "Shoot." Yoongi jokes, pretending to be bummed out. 

 "You know, I'm excited. Super excited. I feel like, like it.." 

 "...it could break down the last wall between us?" Yoongi finishes his sentence. 

 "Yeah. Like coming up for air, you know? Trust me, I love the calls, the texts and who doesn't love the meme sharing plus ironic emoji usage? But, just knowing I will be able to see your face in four days? Priceless." 

 Yoongi feels that same warmth, now from his chest and he grabs a pillow, shoving it into his face and letting out whimpers of just complete energy that he had been building up as soon as Hoseok suggested they meet up. 

 Son of a bitch. His stomach flipping all kinds of ways. If this man doesn't stop tugging at his heart, he swears. 

 He takes the pillow off, swearing he heard a small chuckle through his phone. It alerts him. 

 Did he just-

 "Nice to know I'm not the only one excited here." 

 Yoongis eyes widen. "Y-you could hear me?" 

 "Yup. And all the other times you would conceal your excitement or any type of fond." Hoseok admits, completely satisfied. 

 Yoongi couldn't believe it. Stupid fucking cheap pillow. 

 "O-Oh, Oh god." 

 Kill him. Someone grab some sort of object and just kill him. Make him see it coming too. Yoongi was completely embarrassed. 

 Hoseok really heard all of his noises? Every single time?

 Every.

 Single.

 Time. 

 "Don't worry. They were all quite entertaining. Nice to know how I effect you. You do the same to me, ten times more. Trust me..." Hoseok tells him, voice soft. 

 Yoongi hugs his knees, his phone by his feet as he holds them against his chest. He yawns, feeling a little tired. 

 "Go to sleep, Yoongs." Hoseok was quick after he had listened to the yawn. He also couldn't lie and say he hasn't been picturing the lad in his care. Being able to see his smile. Gosh, that smile. 

 Everytime he got to see a smile from a Snapchat picture or video, he would replay it and hope it would burn into his mind. Yoongis smile was just something else to him. 

 He wanted to be one of the reasons for the angelic grin. 

 Yoongi sighs, biting his bottom lip and moving to grab his contact lenses case and solution. 

 "Fine. Goodnight, Hoseok. Text m-.." 

 "I will text you in the morning, love. Don't worry. Just head to bed, you sleepyhead." Hoseok hums. 

 "Oh my God, you ryhmed. Dr. Suess is shaking in his grave." Yoongi laughs at his own statement.

 And he feels even more proud as he listens to the laugh. He usually thought of Hoseok as the funnier one out of the two, just so springy and light so whenever he had managed to really make him laugh was something that he liked to remember randomly. 

 "Night, Yoongles." 

 "Goodnight, Hoseok." 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading y'all! 🤠 
> 
> I really hope you are liking the story! ❤ 
> 
> You make my heart go boom boom 😔😩 👉❤👈


	5. - extra caramel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, in this fic, Taehyung, Yoongi, Namjoon, Jimin and Jungkook will all my around the same age honorifics won't be used as frequently! Hoseok is older in this fic!

* * *

 Yoongi wakes up, biting his bottom lip as he felt like he really didn't get any sleep. As it was Friday. Yup, Friday. The day he would meet Jung Hoseok face to face. 

 He drags his body out of bed, feeling like a rag doll of himself but he knew a quick cold shower and some face wash could change that in a heartbeat. 

 He had a small shift that would end about an hour before he was supposed to meet up with Hoseok. They had both decided to meet at a nice little bookstore that was down the road from his work which would be a nice and easy commute 

 Yoongi didn't want meet in private because one, the very, very worst case scenario is that Hoseok would probably kill him so a public place was much safer. And two, meeting at someone elses home on the first date felt a little bit too fast paced to him. 

 Not that he would judge anyone else who did that sort of thing but to him, going to someones home was probably best reserved for the third date or even fourth. 

 Date. 

 He was going on a date. And having a possible daddy come out of it was the cherry on top. 

 For some reason, while he was getting ready for his shift, he kept thinking about what Hoseok smells like. Probably some name brand cologne. Nothing that would make his nose hairs singe up but something that was maybe citrus smelling. 

 That's what he imagines, as Hoseok was pretty bright and bubbly. Maybe even a musk. This was a first meet up so maybe he would want to impress. Yoongi knows he does for sure. 

 His nerves were completely on edge and he just tries to calm himself by thinking about some of their funnier conversations together. 

 

_( "Listen, Yoongi. I think I seriously might think about running a secret meme account."_

_"Hoseok, why? You laugh at those facebook parent memes..."_

_"Ironically!"_

_"Listen, sis..." )_

 

_( "Maybe if you stanned LOONA, your stomach wouldn't hurt so much..."_

_"Yoongi, I SWEAR." )_

_( "Hoseok..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Those Balenciagas...aren't it.."_

_"They are so comfy though!"_

_"..."_

_"Suck a fart out of my ass." )_

 

 "You are taking forever, you know.." He's snapped out of his thoughts rather rudely by Namjoon wrapping his knuckles at the bathroom door. 

 Yoongi whines and pouts to himself before opening it, just in the middle of brushing his teeth. He keeps the toothbrush in his mouth and opens the door for Namjoon, who rushes in. 

 "For fucks sake, I need to pee." Namjoon is quick to unzip his jeans and begin to do his business. Yoongi just continuing to brush his teeth. 

 "Make sure to send me your location when you go on your little date, I am not down for you to get kidnapped and I'm the dumb friend they interview and I had no clue what happened." Namjoon chuckles weakly. 

 Yoongi rolls his eyes playfully, "I think I will be fine, he's a sweet guy." 

 "You still won't tell me his name?" 

 Yoongi decided not to, as Hoseok was technically a little famous and Yoongi didn't think it was fair to sort of throw his name out there, especially under the circumstances they were meeting under. 

 "What if you are killed, Yoongi?" Namjoon asks. 

 "You are the one who pointed me into the direction of the sight." Yoongi rolls his eyes. 

 "Yeah but be smart about it. What if you are left, strangled-" 

 "I think I would be killed in a much more colorful way but go off, I guess.." Yoongi mutters. 

"Seriously? Okay, lets say..." Namjoon looks around for inspiration. "He stabbed you with a hairbrush? And there were no trace of fingerprints so they ask me, 'do you know the last person your friend was with'? I-" 

 "Wouldn't they just look through phone records?" Yoongi said. 

 "Fuck. You're right. Okay, get murdered." Namjoon hums.

 Yoongi didn't think he should. 

 Not that he wanted to see like it was ALL so secretive and trying to make it bigger than what it was but for right now, he thought it was best not to just say his name. 

 He didn't want to be all, _'Ugh, I'm dating a celebrity! I can't handle fame!'_

 Discretion was best for things like this. 

 He shakes his head, "Maybe when its simpler. Right now, its our first time meeting face to face." 

 Namjoon finishes and washes his hands, looking at Yoongi through the mirror. "Yeah, but haven't you been talking and texting for like three weeks? Even a little more?" 

 "Yeah but a daddy and little relationship should have a good trust. It shouldn't be something named within a day. It should be cultivated, grown, its serious to me.." Yoongi explains softly, growing a little more timid as his sentence went on. 

 Namjoon liked to be called Daddy in bed as much as the next guy but he wasn't in the whole Daddy/Little thing as much.

 But, he understands where his friend is coming from. 

 He places a hand on his back, rubbing it. "You'll be fine, Yoongi. You are going to kill it, don't worry. All it is is just seeing his face. You know his personality and what his voice sounds like, don't over think." He grabs his shoulders, giving him a good shake. 

 Yoongi nods confidently, "Y-Yeah. I'm fine. I am. I won't over think it." 

 "Good.." Namjoon smiles, pats his cheek before exiting the room but places a hand on the doorframe as he brings himself back in. 

 "Is he hot?" 

 "Oh, my goodness. Very." Yoongi gushes and Namjoon. He really couldn't help himself. Hoseok just held such a quality about it, maybe the starry look in his eyes or his bright smiles.

 It could even be his sort of just effortless aura.

 "He's a dancer." 

 Namjoon raises an eyebrow, "A dancer? Wow. Great stamina." He winks at Yoongi who tries to swat him away but he rushes off after that. 

 He chuckles, putting his face over his hands as they begin to turn red. He finishes up in the bathroom and heads to his job, quickly. 

 -

"Yoon, great of you to join us..." Taehyung waves at his co-worker in the breakroom. Yoongi smiles, having a little extra pep in his step but also feeling a little queasy. 

 Fuck. 

 It all got a little heightened as he headed to his work, but the moods of excitement and nervousness balanced out quite nicely. 

 He was stable for now. 

"Hey, Tae. I requested half the night off so I'll omly be here for four hours." He informs him. 

 Taehyung chuckles, "Ah, you can't handle my beauty. I understand..." His voice drips in satire. 

 Yoongi shakes his head, smiling and rolling his eyes. "Nailed it right on the head." He said, grabbing his uniform apron. 

 Taehyung raises an eyebrow, "Aw, hyung seems happy." He had noticed the slight glow in his acquaintances skin and eyes, even just how he carried himself.

 "I'm barely your hyung." Yoongi told him, tying his apron behind his back. 

 "Oh whatever. Who is it?" Taehyung shifts his hand around his locker to find his name tag. 

 Yoongi swallows hard, licking his dry lips and he digs in his pocket for his Chapstick. He had hated the work pants he had to wear because they were so small and nothing fit in them. 

 "Why do people assume that people are happy because of someone else? It could be because they are just feeling good." Yoongi counters, finishing getting ready. 

 "Okay, okay. Sure. Whatever you say, Dr.Phil."  Taehyung said before he hisses his pain. "Son of a bitch." He snaps his hand out of the locker as he holds his left index finger that was bleeding. 

 "You left your pin unpinned again, didn't you?" Yoongi hums, not even having to look at the situation to know. 

 And he also knew it would take a toll on the boy.

 Taehyung wasn't good with blood and he heaves lightly, biting his bottom lip. "C-Can you please cover for me? Just for about ten minutes? I need to find a bandaid and get myself together." He turns pale and he rushes out. 

 Yoongi sighs and walks out aswell, checking his phone and his heart feeling lighter with even just seeing Hoseoks name on his screen. This type, through Snapchat. 

  ** _Hoseok_** ' _I have two more sessions before we meet! T-minus 3 hours and 30 minutes! 👉😩👈Can't wait!!'_

_**Yoongi** 'me too! Imma little nervous, ngl but I'll be fine! Yee yee 🤠.'_

Yoongi takes a deep breath in and out, trying his best to ease his nerves before moving through the door and out behind the register and making sure the machines were in order. 

 Three hours and 30 minutes. Thats all that was left. 

 -

 Yoongi worked the Drive-Thru for a bit, feeling a bit more confident about it. He did pretty well too.

 He found that he really wasn't checking time. He really didn't want to bother himself And he knew if he checked, he wouldn't be able to work right. 

 Yoongi decides to just work and keep his mind focused on the positives. One of them being that in only a few hours he would be face to face with Hoseok. He would be able to see that smile in real life. 

 He actually did like not checking the time. It made him feel calmer and work way easier.

 And before he could even really check the time, it was only fifteen minutes left.

 What the fuck?

 Why can't time pass by that fast when he went through slow class days or work shifts. Really? 

 He nearly chokes on his water and he takes the headset off, handing it over to the next person to take his shift. 

 He still needed time to refreshen up and put an outfit on. He was not going to meet Hoseok in his work uniform, he would rather get hit by a car right now than to do that. 

 He rushes to the breakroom and opens his locker, quickly taking his shirt off and reapplying his deodorant. He mutters curses to himself and he felt a cold chill go through his nerves. 

 He felt sick. So, so sick to his stomach. He checks his hair, before pulling a nice sweater over his head and shoving his arms through the sleeves. 

 He grabs the jeans he packed and pulled them on after taking his work pants off, the ball in his stomach only growing and now he sort of wishes a car would run over him. Fuck. 

 He makes sure his outfit looks presentable, using his reflection from off the vending machine glass. 

 "You are fine. You are fine. Don't worry." Yoongi looks into the little mirror he had stuck on the inside of his locker door, double checking everything. His fingertips hot, matching his cheeks. 

 "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck me." Yoongi groans, chewing on the inside of his cheek and quickly moving. He was breathing heavily, not even due to him speed walking but due to the tension raking through his back and following up to his chest. 

 It was rather cold outside and he stops himself. 

 He goes behind the counter, where Taehyung was. "Put me down for a medium mocha. Light whipped cream and a large chocolate chip muffin." 

 Why not bring Hoseok his go-to drink for cold days? It would be something nice to do. And it could be a nice ice breaker. 

 His phone begins to buzz in his pocket and he checks the time on the digital clock on the wall. Fuck. It was 2:15. 

 He was late. 

 He makes the drink, rushing behind the counter. He heart beating so hard against the wall of his ribcage and it makes his fingertips begin to shake. 

 He pauses for a second, knowing he was completely overreacting. 

 Theres a chime, signaling that someone walked in and Yoongi yanks his phone out of his back pocket to check his texts.

 **_Hoseok_ ** _. 'hey! my last class ran a little late! but i will be grabbing you a little treat to make up for it!'_

That was ten minutes ago. Yoongi turns to the display case to grab the muffin of his choosing, knowing to go for the most fresh. 

 "Hello! Nice to see you again, whats your order, sir?" He heard Taehyung take an order. 

 "I'll have a large caramel frappe. Extra caramel, please and a slice of banana bread, please!" 

 "A cold drink mixed with this cold weather?" Taehyung chuckles, just creating some small talk. Yoongi wasn't even paying attention as he focuses on putting a lid on his hot drink. 

 "It's not for me. Its for someone else. The banana bread isn't for me either. I'm sort of late to something important so might as well be late and have their favorite things." The man explains. 

 "Whats the name for the order?" Taehyung grabs a sharpie from his apron and a cup. 

 "Hoseok. May you put a heart after it?" 

 Yoongi stops, knowing he knew that name. And he knee the voice it had belonged too. His heart stops and his stomach floods with a mixture of anticipation and shock. Hoseok. 

 "Yeah. You seem a little more familiar, I know you've been here before but its like I've seen you-" 

 "Hoseok?" Yoongi stands up from behind the baked goods showcase. 

 Hoseok looks at to where his name was called and he does a double take. His heart swells. 

 "Yoongi?" 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love ending on sort of cliffhangers :))))) 
> 
> Also, do you guys have any story reccommendations or authors you like? I really need to start reading more stories on here! 🤠
> 
> comment some down below!


	6. - honey eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 1000 READS! I AM IN SHOCK Y'ALL😳
> 
> y'all make my heart go BOOM 💗💞💗💞💗💞 
> 
> Enjoy!! xx

 "Hi." 

 "Hey." 

 Yoongi looks at the man sitting infront of him, blinking slowly as he takes him in. All of his features. He has the kindest eyes he has ever seen, his cheekbones high up on his face and grow like apples when he smiles. 

 His scent subtle, he smells like a flower almost. And mixing in with the aroma of the coffee shop, it was heavenly. 

 His lips thin and when they curved up to grin, they displayed the brightest teeth. His skin warm, in contrast with a white demin jacket he had on, grey sweater under and black jeans. 

 He looks rather cozy but also put together, so the man clearly knew how to dress himself.

 Everything in Yoongi just magnetizing towards him and he didn't it was possible to be so wanting of someone.

 God, help him. 

 It seems as though Hoseok was doing the same thing, taking it all in. Hoseoks attention was caught by the softness of Yoongis aura. He seems rather approachable, and by the glance in his eyes, he knew he was a bit shy. 

 "Sorry."

 Hoseok is the first to break the silence and Yoongi sits up to listen. 

 "The class ran a little late. I wasn't checking time, I was nervous I would psych myself out. Plus, I had to get home and freshen up." He explains. "I wouldn't have come to you in my tanktop and sweatpants." 

 His voice was a little lighter than he had remembered, but he was sure it was because he had only ever heard it through the speakers of his phone. 

 Being able to hear it, to watch his mouth form the words was something he didn't think he would enjoy so much. 

 Yoongi smiles, shrugging slightly. "I-I wouldn't have minded. But it is quite cold out." He glances out the window they sat behind, the sky from and grey but not at all matching was Yoongi felt inside. 

 "But, I did want to surprise you with your favorite drink. So, surprise!" Hoseok chuckles and it makes his warmth spread to the edge of his fingertips. 

 "And I got you-" 

 "Banana bread. My favorite. Thank you, really." Yoongi accepts the treats before giving Hoseok his. 

 "Mocha with-" 

 "A small amount of whipped cream. And a muffin." Hoseok thought it was his turn to finish his sentence. "Yup. A warm drink for cold weather, thank you." He teases Yoongis choice of drink as it was a iced coffee despite the chilling weather. 

 Yoongi scrunched his nose, "I don't like coffee that much and this barely qualifies as it. I don't care if its cold outside or not." 

 "You masochist." Hoseoks lips spread into a smile. 

 "Leave me alone. You are picky with your whipped cream." 

 "Listen.." Hoseok leans in a little more as the conversation livens up and it makes Yoongi rather excited. 

 "I have this down to a science, trust me. If you put to little, it just fizzles out in the drink. Thats it. But, if you put too much, you can barely enjoy the drink itself. So two swirls is perfect. Trust me. I'm basically a scientist." Hoseok puts a hand on his chest. 

 "Watching a few episodes of Bill Nye the Science guy doesnt qualify you." Yoongi counters, crossing his arms over his chest. 

 "Hey, its a big hit over in the West, especially America." Hoseok tells him, smiling more. 

 Yoongis smile matches his. "Still. And a coffee drink is hardly a science." He persists. 

 "Oh, I disagree." Hoseok intercedes, making Yoongi raise an eyebrow. "There's specific measurements, you have to make sure it all tastes right. One little measurement off, it can through all of it off." 

 "Okay, sis. It's not that deep." And there it was. Yoongi felt a little more settled in and he continues.

 "I'm a barista and I know that." Yoongi jokes lightly, the sarcasm reaching to his words. 

 Hoseok took this as a sign that Yoongi was growing a little more comfortable with their first meeting and it had only been fifteen minutes at most. It alleviates some of Hoseoks fear that this wouldn't have worked out. 

 "You are quite brave speaking to me like that when I'm your hyung."  Hoseok hums, keeping his voice in a serious tone, tapping his finger against his cup. 

 It grew a little tense and Yoongi couldn't help but sort of listen to him, nodding at his authoritive sound. 

 He could melt right then and there. 

 Yoongi immediately closes his mouth, biting his bottom lip. He had completely forgotten about it and he had been speaking rather informally to the man this whole time. 

 Yoongi swallows thickly, "S-Sorry, hyung, I-" 

 This causes Hoseoks straight mouth to crack in amusement, trying his best to sustain his laughter.

 Yoongi raises an eyebrow, "Why are you laughing? I-I.." He realizes it was all a little joke to freak Yoongi out. "Ah, I can't believe you!" 

 Yoongi couldn't stop himself from smiling and he puts his hand over his heart. "I got worried I offended you! You can't do that to me!" 

 "Well, you are laughing, aren't you?" Hoseoks shoulders move up and down as he chuckles deeply. Yoongi looking at him, sticking his tongue into his chest and crossing one leg over the other. 

 Hoseok raises an eyebrow as Yoongi seems to want to give him the silent treatment. 

 "Ah, Yoongi. Hey?" Hoseok tries to grab his attention, smirking slightly to himself. 

 God, what a brat. He could tell that this was going to be fun. 

 "How about I take your banana bread? Return it?" 

 Yoongi chews on the inside of his cheek, trying his best to conceal a smile. 

 "And your drink? I can drink it if you don't want it. It is quite warm in here." 

 No response. 

 He heard a small sigh.

 "Babyboy." 

 Oh, fuck me. Yoongi thought. 

 Yoongis eyes immediately snap to meet his, his cheeks turning into a patchy rosy pigment as his heart skips a beat. Both from the name and the smile that was planted on his face. 

 "Y-You can't just.." Yoongi grabs a piece of his bread, eating some and becoming a little more timid. 

 This was going to be harder than he expected. If he were standing, his knees would've given out. 

 "What? Hm? Have we not made it official?" Hoseok tilts his head to get a better view of Yoongis blood rushed cheeks. He acts as though he is clueless to the effects he has on Yoongi. But he knows. 

 If only Yoongi knew of his effect on him. 

 "I-" 

 "We been talking nearly a month." Hoseok hums softly, "Its obvious you and I click." 

 "I know that." Yoongi replies, looking at him. "I know we click." 

 "Good. So there's no excuse why we both can't have what we want." Hoseok drinks more of his warm drink. 

 "Yeah. I know. I-I really like you, Hoseok." Yoongi admits softly. 

 "I like you too, Yoongi." Hoseok tells him, thinking that maybe Yoongi wanted to hear it just like Hoseok did too. 

 "You want to discuss it?" Hoseok inquires, and Yoongi glances around to see if there was anyone was around because what they were about to discuss about was a little taboo. 

 Yoongi just nods, scooting his chair in a little closer so Hoseok wouldn't have to speak so loud. 

 "I-I've never had a daddy before.." Yoongi mutters. 

 "I know. You've told me. I've had a little before, for a good amount of time, actually. But that ended and I just, just couldn't find anyone who caught my attention." Hoseok informs him. His voice a little lower as to keep good discretion. He takes a drink of his coffee. 

 "Until, of course, you." His eyes flicker up to meet Yoongis. 

 "I'll treat you right. I will. I'm sure you have encountered fakes." The older man assures him. Yoongi gazes into his eyes. 

 "And now that you've met me, you know for sure I'm not some nerd who can finesse technology or some old pervert who just wants to sniff your underwear." 

 This causes Yoongi to giggle, his eyes gleaming with joy. And God, just that sound alone made his heart swell. 

 Yoongi just had this ethereal glow surrounding him and Hoseok clenches his chest dramatically. 

 "Ah, do you know what you do to me?" Hoseok laughs, "You drive me crazy. You know that?" 

 Yoongi grins now, shaking his head and rolling his eyes playfully at this. "Be quiet." He takes a sip of his of his sweet drink. 

 "Seriously, though." Hoseok leans in, resting his forearms on the table. He makes sure to maintain the eye contact. Yoongi just had the sweetest honey eyes. 

 Yoongis laughter dies down as his stomach fills up with a vibrant array of just such nice feelings. He could barely describe it. He was soaring through the air. It was the feeling when you miss a step on the stairs. But it wasn't so scary. Not with Hoseok. 

 "Okay." Yoongi agrees. 

 "Okay what?" Hoseok just wants to hear him say it. 

 Yoongi gives him a knowing look as he fiddles with the straw of his drink. 

 "You can be my daddy." Yoongi hums, but he nearly whispers it. 

 "What?" Hoseok leans in, quite comically. He cups his ear with his hand, "I couldn't hear you. Its quite loud in here." 

 There was only two other people in the quaint little shop. 

 "Ah!" Yoongi whines softly before mustering up the confidence. "I want you to be my daddy." 

 "I'll think about it." 

 Yoongi playfully smacks Hoseoks arm, biting his botton lip to hide his smile. 

 "Such a little brat. I'm going to have fun with you." Hoseok smirks devilishly, eyeing the smaller lad and making him shift in his chair. 

 Just take him. Now. Please. Yoongi squeezes his thighs together and curses himself mentally.

 Although a daddy/little relationship wasn't just sex, he knew they would have no trouble in that department. Not one bit. 

 The room grows a little hotter and Yoongi takes his drink, taking long sips of it in effort to keep his face from heating up again. 

 "So, do you have anything? Clothes for when you get into your little space? Your little age is six, right?" Hoseok murmurs, placing his hand on top of the table and inching it closer to his Yoongis hand. 

 Yoongi looks at him, nodding slowly. "Just a few big, comfy shirts. I don't like onesies.." He tells Hoseok. 

 "Okay. Good to know. Sippy cups?" 

 "I-I only have a few. I keep them stashed though because I do live with Namjoon." Yoongi explains, still a little timid because he had never really discussed this with another person face to face.

 Hoseok takes mental note of this, nodding to himself. Yoongi checks the time and its four already which was crazy to him. 

 "You walked here?" 

 Yoongi nods, eating the last of his banana bread. 

 "Let me drive you home. Maybe we can pick up something along the way? Or would you prefer to eat out?" Hoseok asks him. 

 Yoongi didn't know how to answer at first. 

 "Something along the way would be fine. Let me get my wallet." Yoongi stands up but Hoseok shakes his head. 

 "No. I'll pay for the early dinner. I want too." 

 "Hoseok-" 

 "Let me." Hoseok states, looking at him. Yoongi sighs, biting the inside of his cheek, nodding and smiling. 

 He grabs his drink, finishing it in a hurry before tossing it away. He meets Hoseok who had been waiting for him by the door, letting Yoongi out first then himself. 

 Yoongi silently happy that he chose not to delete his account on that app when he wanted too. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in a day 🤠 AND I OOP- 
> 
> What do y'all think? 😳
> 
> i just really want to build up more of the chemistry! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!! 
> 
> I feel like now I can get on with the really good stuff 👀👀


	7. - toys toys and more toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this gets sexual right off the bat sooooooo....yee 🤠

 There Yoongi was, fist around himself as he lets out choked moans and whines. He had to do something relieve this ache in his belly. 

 Which was specifically reserved for Hoseok. 

 Yoongi pinches the sheets with the curl of his toes, shifting off his back and onto his side, tightening his grip around his not-so neglected length. He swallows thickly, biting his bottom lip roughly. 

 It had been a little over three days after their little meetup and needless to say, Yoongi was whipped. He liked the connection they had, and when they had picked up some fast food on the way back to Yoongis apartment. They sat and spoke. 

 They spoke for a while, about alot of things. It was something that Yoongi really didn't want to end. It was funny too. The conversation begun with just the weather, then it turned into space, then that morphed into conspiracy theories. 

 And before Yoongi had known, it had been a quarter to midnight and they were just camped out infront of his apartment complex. 

 The end of the conversation did involve talking about kinks. And Yoongi learned quite alot. 

 Hoseok was always naturally dominant in the bed. He loves teasing and edging someone, and he loves being a strict with his subs. Which, made Yoongis mouth dry at just the thought of Hoseok demanding him to do something.

 This made Yoongi feel a little flustered, and knowing it had become late at night. He said his goodbye and left. 

 Now here he was.

 Yoongi had this terrible habit of edging himself to the point of sweat shining on his face and his thighs quake. 

 He thinks of Hoseok, how his voice purrs ever so softly when he muttered any sort of petname and how when he turned his head, his profile was one of the most beautifully carved Yoongi had ever seen. 

 And the fact that Hoseok knew the effect he had on the younger man was just the cherry on top. Yoongi was so completely whipped at this point. 

 The room steaming and his sheets a mess from how frequently he shifted and squirmed around when one spot of his mattress grew unbearably hot. 

 He imagines Hoseok and the stamina he would hold, surely, it would be alot. If he was a dancer and Yoongi has seen some of the choreography he had posted on his Instagram. 

 God, please forgive him for this. 

 He continues on, making his pumps a little faster and his heart was beating roughly that he swore he could feel it in his ears. 

 A little more. 

_"Babyboy..."_

 Fuck. 

 He licks his lips that had become dry from how faster he was breathing. His stomach tensing and his eyes fluttering shut. 

 Just a little more. 

  _Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

The sound of his phone ringing makes him cease and he whines, kicking his legs around in absolute frustration. He was so damn close.

 It was a specific ringing sound that he had put for knowing when Hoseok was the one calling him. 

 He tries to get out a few strokes, making them slow and dragged out to try and get himself going again but he had been a little shaken up by the sudden noise. 

 Son of a bitch. 

 He jumps up from his bed, legs still a little unstable as he rushes to his bathroom. He pulls his briefs up before washing his hands. 

  _Ring._

_Ring._

 He really wasn't about to grab his phone with pre-cum hands. 

 He wipes them on his oversized shirt, grabbing his phone and answering it. 

 "Hello? Yoons, do you have stuffed animals?" Hoseok inquires. 

 "I-I.." 

 "You okay?" Hoseok notices the slight quiver of his voice. 

 "Yeah. I-I went out for a jog, I just got back." Yoongi makes up a lie on the spot and hopes that Hoseok leaves it at that. 

 He heard a small hum of understanding before the conversation continues. 

 "Okay. Well, do you have any toys, stuffed animals?" Hoseok repeats his question. 

 Yoongi bit his bottom lip, "N-No." He didn't have any as he didn't want to make Namjoon completely uncomfortable. He felt like it would be a little weird to bring up. 

 Even though Namjoon was cool with his kink. He still wanted to be mindful to his friend. 

 "You want some?" 

 Yoongi smiles weakly, thinking a bit. "J-Just one." 

 He heard the other man tisk. "You sure?" 

 Yoongi blinks a bit. He knew what he was in for now. Hoseok would probably be spoiling him right now and that really wasn't something he was used too. 

 He was always taught not to depend, because the only person who would be with him through thick and thin was himself. No one else. 

 He nods but then remembers that Hoseok couldn't see him. 

 "Maybe two. An elephant and a tiger." Yoongi murmurs softly. 

 "Thats my boy. You've eaten today?" 

 "I had some frosted wheaties for breakfast and a sandwich for dinner." Yoongi informs him, his heart fluttering at the sweetest in Hoseoks voice. 

 "You don't like sandwiches, though?" Hoseok raises an eyebrow, remembering that in a list of dislikes. 

 "Well, it was all we had." Yoongi tells him. 

 There was a beat of silence before Hoseok moves on. 

 "Okay. And Yoongi?" 

 "Let me spoil you. Trust me. I'm your daddy now. Let daddy what he needs to do, yeah?" Hoseok assures him and Yoongi feels his stomach leap at the sentences. 

 It would take some getting used too. 

 "I'm sorry. I-It just will take a little getting used too.." Yoongi admits, playing with the hem of his tee-shirt. He sits up on his knees. 

 "I know. I know. But don't worry, we can ease up. Take it your pace, lovely." Hoseok hums, his voice like absolute velvet and it causes goosebumps to rise on his skin. 

 Yoongi felt a bit better about himself, slowly leaning against the bedframe. His cheeks still warm from his little session but it didn't help that Hoseok seems to be saying all he needed to hear. 

 "D-Do you have your rules ready?" Yoongi asks. 

 "Yes, baby. Of course I do. I'll send you a picture right now. But you know you will have to sign it in person, too." 

 This makes Yoongi giggle lightly. 

 "Ah, your giggles. Your damn giggles, they will be the end of me, babyboy." Hoseok laughs lightly, but his undertone of seriousness was something that made Yoongi smile even more. 

 "Lets hang out tommorow? Come by my studio, I have some time between classes. We can hang out in my office." Hoseok invites him and Yoongi nods. He was eager to see him. 

 Very, very eager.

 "Okay. No problem. What time?"

 "Seven in the afternoon would be good. Can't wait to see you." Yoongi smiles to himself, jumping a bit in his place. He was absolutely excited. 

 "Okay. Good. I can't wait to see you too. Eat a good dinner, please. Get some good sleep, I'll text you the rules. Sleep well, nighty night." 

 "Nighty night, Hoseok. Thank you."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just LOVE updating daily 😎 
> 
> Part of feels like they are moving too fast or too slow? What do y'all think? 
> 
> ALSO, I have a new story out based off of the k-drama Goblin, its Sope aswell bc I'm an INTELLECTUAL 😳💗
> 
> Its called I'll come to you like the first snow! Please go check it out and give me some feedback? 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	8. - daddy

 "You going to fuck him?" 

 "Seokjin, I swear." 

 Yoongi does his best to try and get himself together, wearing a long, black sweater that had swallowed him whole but balanced out by some pair of skinny jeans. 

 He was fine. 

 Though his heart feels like its going to pound out of his chest and like his stomach was going to flip. He's fine. 

 "What? When was the last time you-?" 

 "Freshman year of college." Namjoon answers and Yoongi throws them a sharp, warning look. His friends speaking of his sexual escapades (or lack there of) was something that was definitely only heightening his nerves. 

 "Shut up." Yoongi huffs, tossing a beanie on what he thought was a hopeless mess of hair. 

 "Awe, Yoons. You know we care about you." Seokjin moves to sit up from his previous position on the couch. Namjoon making them some cereal. 

 Yoongi sighs, "I-I know. I do, but I just want to take it a little slower, he's-" 

 "Your daddy. We know." Namjoon sings softly, nudging Yoongis side. Even though Yoongi wasn't getting laid, he was still happy that he wasn't alone anymore. 

 "A dancer daddy. He has money?" Seokjin perks an eyebrow up, giggling lightly and Yoongi keeps his face straight. 

 "He does! Doesn't he? Has our Min Yoongi hit the jackpot?" Seokjin points at him, getting up on his knees. 

 "I-Its not about the money." 

 "So he does! You here that, Joonie?" Seokjin grew rather excited and Yoongi sighs softly. 

 "I only found out about the money later. I swear, its not about the money." Yoongi tells them truthfully, they both nod but exchange certain looks. Namjoon carrying the bowls carefully out of the kitchen and to the living area. 

 "We know. Don't worry, Jin is just excited for you. So am I." Namjoon assures Yoongi, handing Jin his cereal before smacking his arm. 

 "Ah, what are you hitting me for?" Jin mumbles. "I'm excited for him!" 

 Yoongis phone rings, and it was Hoseoks assigned ringer. His heart swelling as he picks up. 

 "Hello?" Yoongi hums. 

 "Hows my baby doing?" Was the first thing he heard and he doesn't think he'll ever get used to hearing that. 

 "G-Good. I'm just about ready. The bus comes-" 

 "Oh the bus? That won't do." Hoseok says, making Yoongis brows furrow. Sure, it wasn't the best transportation this city had to offer but it was cheap. 

 "Let me call you an Uber." 

 "Hoseok-" 

 "I insist, Yoongi. Seriously." Hoseok tries to tell him but Yoongi still protests. 

 "Well an Uber costs money and-"

 "Babyboy, what did I say?" 

 Why the fuck is that so hot? It was clear Hoseok was a little more into his  role today and it only makes Yoongi choke on air.

 "When we spoke on Tuesday. What did I tell you?" 

 His voice wasn't angry sounding, it was just a little clearer in phrasing and slightly deeper but it was enough for Yoongi to damn near whine. 

 He could tell, just by the timbre of his voice. His knees nearly buckle and he walks into his room, shutting the door behind him.

 He would rather slam his dick in a car door instead of having Namjoon and Seokjin listen in on this conversation.

 He tries to think quickly of a response. 

 Fuck, what did Hoseok say previously? Yoongi was a bit of a mess at this point and it only grows worse as he heard the small sound of tuts from the other end. 

 "I'm waiting." 

 Son of a bitch. 

 "T-To let you spoil me.." Yoongi croaks out, finding his words. It was painfully obvious he wasn't use to being spoken to in such a manner but he absolutely loved it. 

 His mouth was unbelievably dry. 

 "Exactly. An Uber will come for you in ten minutes. Can't wait to see you. Bye, baby." 

 "Bye." 

 Yoongi ends the call and he takes a few breaths to compose himself. His toes curling in his converse as he throws himself onto his bed, screaming lightly into the pillow from the built up energy. 

 What the fuck? 

 God, he couldn't believe that Hoseoks voice could be so authoritive and it drives the younger boy up the wall. 

Thats when he heard a knock at his door.

"Please stop stroking yourself for a moment and come tell Jin and I about him!" 

-

 Yoongi sat in his Uber, sitting in the backseat and fiddling with his phone in his hands.

 He didn't know why he had been so nervous, the two of them had previously broken the ice of seeing eachother for the first time. 

 Maybe it was just that they were really officially together that it just made all of it a little too real. But it was nothing he couldn't handle. 

 He swallows hard, glancing around for any notable building until he saw it. He had to snap himself out of his own head or else he would've completely missed the building.

 "Here, is fine. Thank you so much." Yoongi gives a small smile before slowly getting out of the car. He closes the door behind him gently and stops, staring at the beautiful, modern building. 

 His own dance studio? Really? 

 Yoongi really snatched a rich, sweet, talented man who also shared his kinks? Maybe he was in a coma. 

 Maybe that night that he received the text from Hoseok, he had fallen in the shower and this was all some cruel comatose dream? 

 Surely, that was it. 

 He enters the structure, noticing it was all so bright and alot of it had to do with the beautiful glossy finish on the white walls, and colorful, contrasting accents. 

 He bit his bottom lip, looking at the woman at the front desk. He bows slightly, "Hello. I'm looking for Hoseok? The owner? I'm Min Yoongi. I-" 

 "Oh, Mr. Min? Yes, Mr. Jung is waiting for you! His office is down the hall, last room on the right." She informs him with a bright smile on his face and it almost soothes Yoongi. 

 "O-oh, okay. Thank you so much." Yoongi waves before making his way, but while making his way down the hall, he spots some nice posters and photos. Some varying credentials and others of inspirational quotes, though they didn't seem so generic. 

 He smiles softly to himself, seeing that Hoseok was very distinguished. 

 Yoongi was only going into his last year of University and he hopes to be successful aswell. He hopes to compose his own music. He doesn't want to be famous necessarily, he just wants to be able to get his music out there. 

 A door opens and Yoongi turns around, blinking quickly as he was faced with those warm, dark eyes that made his pulse race. 

"Hey." 

"Hi..." 

 Hoseok smiles at him, "I'm glad you made it. Come on, I have some time before my last class." He beckons the boy in and Yoongi complies. 

 He walks into the room, and it just seems so much like Hoseok. It was very vibrant in colors and a few name brand things that made Yoongi wonder exactly how much money Hoseok made. 

 "Your Uber was safe?" Hoseok sits down on the couch, Yoongi sitting down next to him.  

 "Yes! It was nice, thank you for that." Yoongi smiles at him, biting his bottom lip. He couldn't stop staring at the older man. 

 "Better than the old smelly bus?" 

 Yoongi laughs lightly. "Definitely. You know one time I sat down and a seat was completely wet?" This makes Hoseok scrunch his nose up in disgust. And Yoongi just shutters at the old memory.

 "Oh, thats terrible!" Hoseok chuckles. 

 "Yup. It was pee." 

 "No!" Hoseok puts his hand over his mouth in shock. "Oh goodness, that is absolutely disgusting and disturbing." He couldn't believe it. 

 Yoongi just nods, "Yup. Crazy. I went home and bascially bathed in bleach." He tells him. 

 It was rather an embarrassing moment to share but Hoseok knew alot of his embarrassing moments so this was nothing to him. Though, Hoseoks facial expression kept making him laugh. 

 "I would boil my skin, oh god." Hoseok rubs his own arms, shifting around.

 "Boil? Try just completely skinning. I had to miss a class that day." Yoongi sighs.

 "Awe, poor baby." Hoseok fake pouts, Yoongi just nodding as he had quickly grown comfortable. He didn't know why he had grown so nervous before hand. 

 With Hoseok, it felt so natural just to speak of random things and make jokes. Hoseok was like this sweet sunshine and Yoongi didn't know if he would get enough ever soon. 

"One time, I slipped in some sweat after teaching a class." Hoseok tells him, making Yoongi raise an eyebrow.

 "Sweat? Really? You are comparing my sitting on a random persons pee on a public bus to just slipping on sweat?" Yoongi chuckles in slight disbelief. 

 "Hey, it hurt my ass." 

 "I was scared I contracted an STD." Yoongi counters. 

 "I had a bruise on my cheek for about two weeks." Hoseok motions towards his left buttcheek. 

 "It. Was. Warm." 

 "You win." Hoseok immediately puts his hands up to surrender and Yoongi kicks off his shoes, laughing and shaking his head to himself, hugging his knees against of his chest. 

 Hoseok moves a little closer as they had both been seated on the dark, red leather couch, keeping the smile on his face. "I got you something. Well, somethings." 

 "Hoseok-" 

 "Ah." Hoseok puts a finger up, smirking slightly before reaching from behind the couch. Yoongis smile grows a little wider, watching as Hoseok seems excited to show him. 

 "Ta-da!" It was a large, large stuffed tiger. It was a beautiful white with black stripes. Yoongi gasps lightly. 

 "Oh my goodness!" He giggles lightly, he quickly hugs the extremely soft stuffie close to his chest. He did love the white tiger. It was such a beautiful creature and it had always broken Yoongis heart that it was near extinct. 

 "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Yoongi nearly jumps in his seat, Hoseok beaming at his expression. 

 "Yes. And some of the proceeds go to help actually save the rare species of tigers who are extinct!" Hoseok announces. Yoongi puts it aside, hugging him tightly. 

 "I told you about this weeks ago, you remembered?" Yoongi smiles even brighter. He places his head in the crook of his neck, taking in his sweet scent. It was like citrus, this time around.

 "Anything for my baby." Hoseok rubs the small of his back, pulling him a little closer and Yoongis heart leaps up and into his throat, making his nearly lose his words. 

 He pulls away from the hug but he was nearly on top of the mans lap. Yoongis cheeks turn into a blotchy red. Hoseok notices this, chuckling softly at how easily flustered Yoongi had grown. 

 How could he hold such a strong power over him? It was insane. 

 Hoseok looks into his eyes, chewing on the inside of his cheek. Before placing a finger under the youngers chin.

 "Hey, I'm honored you are choosing me to be yours." Hoseok hums, hoping Yoongi knew how grateful he was.

 Yoongi blinks slowly, not wanting to do anything to break the sweet gaze that they had held. 

 "I bought you some sweaters, hoodies, I notice you like those sort of clothes." He states and Yoongi nods, a hand on his shoulder. 

 "I do. They are really comfy." Yoongi nods. That warm feeling in his stomach blossoming and he moves a little closer as well. 

 Yoongi still hadn't called him by his title. Daddy. Hoseok didn't find this discouraging at all, though. It would take a little time before Yoongi felt secure in this partnership. He didn't blame him. He was going to be his first. 

 Hoseok just couldn't wait to see the boy in his littlespace for the first time. That was certainly something he was looking forward too. 

 "So pretty." Hoseok fixes some of the hair that was in Yoongis eyes. 

 Yoongi laughs softly, placing his hands over on his face to hide his blushed up cheeks. 

 "Awe, no. Let me see that face." Hoseok absolitely admires how soft Yoongi looks.

 His features were rounded, his skin held this beautiful glisten and his skin was a little paler so any sort of blood rushing to his face was quite more prominent. 

 "Let me see, let me see!" Hoseok playfully annoys him, poking at his sides and making him squirm. Hoseok takes note of this and continues on.

 "S-Stop!" Yoongi laughs out, extremely ticklish. He finally takes his hands off of his face, Hoseok gushing over it and babbling at him dramatically. 

 "God, my eyes. The beauty.." Hoseok grabs his chest, "I'm fading, goodbye, cruel world.." He groans out, making his eyes roll back as he goes limp. Yoongi playfully hits his chest. 

 "Hoseok!" He couldn't help but continue his laughter. He pouts lightly, smacking gently at his arm. 

 No response.

 Yoongi smirks lightly, slowly beginning to get up. "Oh well, guess I'll be on my-" Two strong arms wrap around Yoongis waist, pulling him onto his lap. Yoongi lets out a small yelp, followed by his joyous sounds. 

 They make Hoseok feel so warm as his laughter bounce off of his office walls. He connects a strong gaze with him once more. 

 "Thank you, Daddy." 

 Well, that was certainly music to Hoseoks ears. His stomach filling with such a cliché of butterflies and his smile turning into a grin. 

 "No problem, little one." 

 

 


	9. - pretty please (with a cherry on top)

* * *

* * *

"Rough dance class, daddy?"

 Yoongi sits cross legged on Hoseoks couch, holding onto his beloved tiger and running his petite fingers through its silky hair. 

 Hoseok strolling in, dripping in sweat with a slight grimace on his face and it was such a contrast to his bubbly, sunshine smile and beaming eyes. He sighs, looking over at his little. 

 "Yes, baby. Very rough." 

 Over the course of a week, Yoongi had been visiting Hoseok nearly everyday at his work and it was usual for Yoongi to be waiting around for him. Hoseok enjoys his company, knowing that Yoongi was only a few rooms down the hall while he was instructing is comforting. 

 Yoongi nods, having really dove into his littlespace since he, too, had had a stressful day at work. He just needs some sort of escape and there it was for him. 

 He feels warm, wearing a grey sweatshirt and some matching sweatpants that compliments his paler shade. 

 "People think its nice to talk back to daddy. And its not." Hoseok sets his bag down beside his desk. It was number three on the list of rules he had given to Yoongi. 

 "Oh, I'm sorry. Do you need anything?" Yoongi sits up a little more, moving towards the end of the couch so he's closer to him. 

 Hoseok notices that Yoongi was a little more free with himself, just by the look in his eyes and its enough to make him forget about his bad experience.

 Hoseok sits down at his desk chair, spreading his legs a little as the grimace is replaced with a small smile. He sits up a little, thinking as his eyes scan over him.

 "Come sit on daddys lap." 

 Yoongi practically jumps from his seat, waddling over and around Hoseoks desk to take his place on his lap. His stomach filling with butterflies and his eyes beaming. 

 "Tell me about your day, prince?" Hoseok places a hand on Yoongis thigh, nothing too salicious, just above his knee. Though he did enjoy that it was enjoy to bring that beloved blush to his nose and cheeks.

 Yoongi fiddles with his fingers, looking down a little bit and his mood obviously changes. He shakes his head and this makes Hoseoks forehead crease with worry. 

 A hand falls on the small of Yoongis back. 

 "Baby, I hate that frown. What's wrong?" 

 Yoongi chews on his bottom lip, his legs dangling from his seat on Hoseoks lap as he thinks about how to explain the predicament. 

 "W-Well, I got someones drink order wrong today." Yoongi simples states, looking at Hoseok. 

 "And..?" 

 Yoongi huffs, crossing his arms infront of his chest. "I got yelled at.." 

 He had gotten yelled at pretty badly by the customer and that really had never happened to him before. It really brought his mood down and he didn't let it effect the rest of his work shift. 

  _"This has whipped cream and two shots of espresso. I asked for no whipped cream and one shot."_

_"I am so sorry about that, sir."_

_"You know, instead of writing the name on my new order, write down that you made a mistake since I have to explain to my boss that I will not only be five minutes late but ten minutes!"_

_"Sir.."_

_"Is it really that hard to make a drink? Its simple, you know. I asked for so little."_

Taehyung had to cut in and calm the man down whilst Yoongi had to remake the drink as quick as he could. At the time, he took the vocal beating and kept his head high. 

 But once he got to Hoseoks studio, he just wanted to curl into a ball and forget the embarrassment that he felt drowned in at the percise moment.

 Hoseok sighs, looking at Yoongi who seems to be upset about the situation. He didn't press into it more. And his heart sinks a little just by watching his face drop. 

 His arms uncross and he looks at Hoseok, his eyelashes batting. Hoseok fixes the boys beanie and sweeps some of the hair out of his eyes.

 "How about we go to the mall?" 

 Yoongis eyes glitter and grow wide as he nods eagerly. 

 "Really, daddy?" 

 "Yes, honey. Come on, get your shoes on!" Hoseok smiles, watching the boy wriggle with anticipation. He pats his thigh solidly and Yoongi hops off.

 He did feel like getting out and about. Especially with Hoseok. He shoves his shoes on, taking a deep breath. He wasn't sure if he could be in his littlespace in public but he really just wants to be with Hoseok. 

 "Come on, baby. Chop, chop." Hoseok hurries him, while changing his own clothes. He peels his shirt off, humming in relief as the cool air coats his warm skin. 

 Yoongi blinks rapidly, feeling the room only grow a little warmer and he turns his head to look away. He crosses one leg over the other, his stomach turning in knots. He hums to himself, keeping his eyes busy with literally anything else. 

 Hoseok glances over, wondering what the boy was humming about and he chuckles at the sight of him clearing avoiding looking in his direction. 

 God, what a sweetie. 

 "Baby.." 

 "Hmm?" 

 "You know, daddy doesn't mind if you see him without a shirt." 

 Yoongis eyes slowly glide towards Hoseoks direction, seeing his warm molasses skin that glistened with sweat from his previous activity. His skin looks so, so sweet and clear. 

 He licks his lips, taking a deep breath in and out, feeling like his chest could leap. 

 Hoseok is so toned, and Yoongi thinks about the work he put in to get that sort of result. He smiles weakly, fidding with his fingers in his lap. 

 Hoseok looks into his eyes, winking playfully and making Yoongi choke down a whine. 

 He pulls on a fresher shirt, then reapplies some deodorant. 

 "Come on, my prince. Lets see if we can get you some things. My treat." He walks over to the couch, grabbing his hand and pulling him up. Yoongi nods, getting up and grabbing his phone off the coffee table. 

 "Awe, my baby. Who made you so pretty?" Hoseok gushes and tickles the end of his nose with his index finger. Yoongi scrunches his nose up. 

 "Daddy!" 

 "I love that smile, I do. Smile more for daddy. Not even for daddy, just for yourself." Hoseok corrects himself, feeling such a brightness expel from his when he saw that smile of his submissive. 

 Yoongis smile becomes a little more bright as they walk out of the office together. 

* * *

 

 "Can we go get ice cream?" 

 That was the first thing coming out of Yoongis mouth as he was still in his sweet littlespace in the mall. Hoseok really didn't mind it, in fact, he really enjoys it because it shows how comfortable Yoongi is around him, even in public. 

 Of course, he will keep it a lower profile. Hoseok giving Yoongi a mouth cover that matched along with his.

 "Have you eaten dinner?" Hoseok raises an eyebrow. 

 "No, but-" 

 Hoseok sighs, "Love, number five in my rules?" 

 Yoongi chews on the inside of his cheek before looking forward as he remembers the rules in his head. His heart skipping a beat in the meantime. 

 "No sweets until I've had a full meal." He murmurs, looking around and holding onto Hoseoks hand tightly, their fingers intertwined solidly. 

 Yoongi did love the rules though, he likes the structure that it gave him.

 There's quite a bit of people around, so Hoseok keeps Yoongi close to his side and vice versa. Yoongi wasn't a big fan of huge crowds and Hoseok knew that. 

 "Lets look around, hmm? You need some face masks? I know how you are about your skincare." Hoseok asks of him and Yoongi nods. 

 "Yes, please!" Yoongi sings softly, "I usually go to the dollar store, they have cute-" 

 "Lets go to the Sephora." 

 Yoongi blinks quickly, trying to process the previous sentence. That is definitely out of his price range and before he could even open his mouth to protest, Hoseok cuts in. 

 "Don't say anything, baby. Come on, it should be around the corner." Hoseok murmurs, guiding him through the mall. 

 Its not like Yoongi didn't want the luxury but there will always be a part of him that felt bad, even though it was Hoseoks money and he decided how he spent it. 

 Hoseok walks with a purpose as he looks at the signs for directions. Yoongi works hard, not to mention he is incredibly talented and was paying his way through his education by himself. He deserves this. 

 He would be damned if his baby didn't have the best.

 They walk into the sleek place, smelling all sorts of soft and supple fragrances. Yoongi looks around, taking the beautiful place in and Hoseok heads to the skincare section, Yoongi following along but being a little slow as his eyes couldn't stop looking around. 

 They get to the brightly lit display shelves and Hoseok looks through. 

 "Ah, coconut. I know you love coconut." Hoseok grins, handing Yoongi a product, their hands separating. 

 "There are face masks under 50 won in the checkout." Yoongi tries to tell him but Hoseok gives him a look.

 Yoongi looks at the elegantly packaged product, reading for more information. He did have slightly drier skin and it was a moisturizer.

 He pumps some onto the back of his hand and it was like butter, the way it spread on top of his skin and absorbed so nicely. It has this sweet, fresh and subtle scent to it.

 It seems about up his alley, he looks at the display for the specific item and his eyes widen. 

 One hundred thousand won. (roughly 80 dollars.)

 Now that is insane. He reads the ingrediants and most of them seem like someone just smashed their hand against the keyboard.

 He didn't even notice Hoseok left to grab a bag before he returns by his side with one in hand. 

 "Here's a bag. Whatever you want put it in." Hoseok tells him leisurely and Yoongi sighs heavily. 

 "I-I can't." Yoongi declares, putting the beautiful moisturizer back even though it was really calling his name. 

 Hoseok simply grabs a package, putting it in the bag because he knows that Yoongi really wants it. He knew Yoongi is used to working for what he gets but Hoseok wants to alleviate that pressure. 

 Yoongi looks at the bag, then back at his partner who looks at the other products. There is really no arguing on this. 

 His eyes fall upon a beautiful little serum, that had a matte glass casing and silver dropper. It was a strawberry serum.

 He checks it out, reading over everything and testing some on his hand, shifting his mask down so he could smell it.

 The smell reminding him that he was a little famished. But it seems to be pretty nice and it wasn't so pricey so he puts it in the bag aswell. Hoseok smiles at this, knowing Yoongi held some hesitation in the action. 

 "Good boy." Hoseok praises and Yoongi basks in it as it did feed the little praise kink he held. He continues to look around before pausing at a little display rack.

 "Aw, look at this, its a panda face mask!" Yoongi gushes over the cute packaging. "Can we both try these out?" 

 Hoseok smiles, nodding. "Anything my baby wants." 

 Yoongi hums, grabbing two of them. He smiles back at Hoseok, feeling a little better overall but his stomach is growling and he doesn't want to spend any more of Hoseoks money. 

 He slowly walks up to him, making sure there weren't people close as he moves closer. 

 "Daddy, I'm hungry.." He murmurs, looking up at the man who takes the bag of goodies so they could head to the line that lead to check out. 

 Hoseoks eyes soften a little and he nods, "Okay, baby.." He analyzes the long line, knowing that his little one would become impatient. 

 He sighs, taking his wallet out from inside his coat pocket.

 "Here, have some money. Go to the food court, I'll wait in line. Get yourself some food, I'll text you what I want. Be good." Hoseok hands him some bills and Yoongi nods and begins to walk out. 

 He feels a little uneasy about walking alone but he could do it. He's a big boy. 

 He navigates his way to the food court, deciding to get a little meatball sub and a tea. He looks over at the little ice cream shop and bites his bottom lip roughly.

 He waits in line to a certain place, his phone buzzing in his pocket and he is quick to grab it. 

  ** _from: daddy <3_**

_kimchi fried rice with extra vegetables and a water. NO ICE CREAM, baby. Nearly done with the line! Please, be safe._

Yoongi pouts to himself. How is it that Hoseok is practically able to read his mind? He lets out a huff before putting his phone in his pocket and stepping up to be the next in line. 

 He takes his order first, grabbing his receipt and call number before going to the next line to get Hoseoks order. 

 He sighs to himself, looking around and catching Hoseok approaching in the distance. He smiles, waving to grab his attention. He catches it and Hoseok walks a little faster to meet Yoongi in line. 

 "Hey, lovely. Can you please hold the bag, you can find us a place to sit. I got this." 

 Yoongi grabs a hold of the bag, exchanging items with his boyfriend before stopping. Its definitely a little heavier than he had remembered. He glances into the bag, raising his brows. 

 "W-Why are there-?" 

 "I got myself a few things. And I got you multiples. And a few fragrances." Hoseok tells him simply and Yoongi smiles weakly. 

 Even though the thought of the price tag made his chest physically hurt, he knew he couldn't fight it. He shifts his facemask down to lean in and press a kiss to his cheek. 

 Hoseoks heart swelling to three times its size. He looks at him fondly. 

 "Thank you, daddy.." Yoongi whispers softly and Hoseok gazes into his eyes. 

 "Go find us a place to sit. And if you are an even better boy, then ice cream will be on the menu." 

 "Yay!"

 

 

 


	10. - goodnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm finally on summer break!   
>  Enjoy!

 "Good day?" 

 Hoseok asks as they get into the car after putting the bags in the back seats of his car. Yoongi begins to buckle his seat belt, he looks at him as he does so. 

 "Yes. Good day!" Yoongi exclaims, smiling at him. His cheeks rounding out, especially when his facemask cups under them. 

 This makes Hoseok smile in exchange, just watching how bright his littles eyes were. It makes his stomach jump. 

 "I'm happy my baby had a good day. Its getting a little late though, shall I drop you off?" Hoseok turns the button to start his car and the warm airconditioning begins to circulate. 

 Yoongi nods, his hands in his lap. He has been in his littlespace all day and its something he hadn't really done but he couldn't believe he has been missing out on something so relaxing and comforting. 

 "Thank you, daddy." 

 Yoongi speaks softly, looking at him with such fond in his eyes. 

 "The ice cream was so, so yummy!" He adds. 

 "I know. And messy." Hoseok hums.

 He checks the time, seeing its near eight. Maybe he had messed up letting Yoongi have three scoops of the sweet treat, because it's near his bedtime and he doesn't seem sleepy one bit despite them walking around everywhere. 

 "Don't you have an early shift tommorow?" Hoseok raises an eyebrow, remembering. 

 Yoongi blinks a little. 

 "...yes..." 

 "You need to sleep early, baby. Okay?" Hoseok glances at him for a second before looking infront of the road. 

 Yoongi swallows hard, "Fine.." 

 "No pouting." 

 Hoseok isn't even looking at him. Yoongi sucks in bottom lip in, taking it in between his teeth and blinking quickly. 

 "Sorry, daddy." 

 "Its okay, baby." Hoseok assures him before a small chuckle escapes his mouth. "You look cute pouting, prince." 

 Yoongi bites back a smile, but its quite hard when you are handed a comment like that. His fiddles with his hands in his lap, picking at his fingernails. He looks out the window at the life passing by them. 

 The night isn't so dark, and there seem to be more stars in the sky than usual. Yoongi notices this easily and he likes it so much. It seems to help illuminate it all so well. 

 It bounces off tall buildings, highlighting their tall structure. 

 As they begin to arrive to Yoongis place, he slowly slips out of his headspace. He knew Namjoon is home and he doesn't want to make him uncomfortable in any sort of way.

 Once they get to the apartment complex, Hoseok stops the car and he unbuckles his seatbelt. Yoongi notices this. 

 "I-I'm just on the third floor, Hoseok." He tells him. 

 "Oh, I know. Its just dark." Hoseok simply states, shrugging. Not that Yoongi isn't able to defend himseld if needed, Hoseok just wants to be able to see him for just a little longer.

 "I can defend myself." Yoongi tells him, smiling weakly. 

 "I know that." Hoseok pretends to be offended. He outs his hand on his chest. "I can't just have atleast a minute more with you, pretty please?" He leans in a little, tilting his head slightly. 

 Why did this man have to be so charming? There is really no need to make his heart race like this. 

 Yoongis smile only grows and he chuckles, scoffing slightly. He looks away in order to keep the blush off of his cheeks.

 "This guy..." He couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. 

 As they head out, they walk up the steps and Hoseok looks at him. He admires everything that is Min Yoongi. 

 His hand brushes over his ever so softly and its enough to make him grin. All he wants to do is grab him and kiss him even though all they've done is hold hands. 

 Hoseok carries the bags, looking forward for a second but his eyes return right back to look at Yoongi.

 He wants to touch every inch of his body. He wants to hold him, just listen to him speak. He could listen to the boy speak for hours upon hours. 

 What he would give to just lay with him in bed and listen to his voice. 

 Min Yoongi. 

 Such a beautiful name aswell. Doesn't it just slip off the tongue? Its so sweet sounding too but holds a power in it. 

 Hoseok likes it. He likes all the little things about this boy and its such a rush, such a feeling of excitement. Its almost a little new to him. 

 All the little quirks that maybe some people wouldnt notice, Hoseok gushes over.

 For example, he did notice Yoongis lip pucker a little more and more whenever he spoke about something. Especially something he is passionate about. Like his piano playing. 

 But Yoongi is thinking of something else. 

 "Sorry I got a little defensive." Yoongi speaks up as they get to the second flight of steps. 

 "Ah, its fine." Hoseok brushes it off. "I know you can defend yourself. Trust me. Part of me just hopes you don't have too." 

 It isn't exactly the safest part in town but it does settle Hoseoks nerves that he lives with someone and he knows someone down the hall aswell. 

 Yoongi nods, "I know. I'm saving money to get a better place." He informs him. 

 "Good. Because I think I just saw a rat wave at me." 

 Yoongi laughs, shaking his head. "Be quiet." He looks at him happily and they get to his door. They exchange the bags and Yoongis eyes don't ever leave Hoseoks. 

 They stand there for a second, just looking at eachother and its enough for Hoseok. He studies his eyes and makes his way down to his lips. 

 His skin is so soft, velvet-looking and despite the poorly lit light above them, it still radiates a sweet glow. 

 Yoongis eyes grow dry and he blinks. 

 How the fuck does someone forget to blink?  

 He's whipped, thats why. 

 He sighs softly, "Well, um-" 

 "Lets wait." Hoseok cuts in softly, his hands in his jacket pockets. 

 Yoongi furrows his brows. He looks around, wondering if he is waiting for something to happen. 

 "Wait for...?" 

 "I don't want to say goodnight. Because that means you would have to walk in and I won't be able to see your face anymore." 

 Yoongis look of confusion is quickly replaced. His eyes widening slightly. He licks his lips, closing his mouth as he realizes it has been open for a while. 

 God, he has probably looked like an idiot. 

 "I really like your face." Hoseok smiles. 

 Yoongi takes a deep breath, "I like your face too. I mean, like, look at your face." He stumbles over his words and his whole face goes increasingly hot. 

 God, please. 

 Hoseok raises an eyebrow as he watches the boy ramble on. 

 "I mean, thats a really nice face. Like, wow. I'm sure you've gotten plenty of comments. I mean, how could you not. Your skin is just glowing. Its all just so, so nice. Perfect, even." Yoongi chuckles brightly. "Eyes, nose, brows, lips.." 

 Hoseok smirks slightly, watching as Yoongi snaps out of his little speech. His eyes had glossed over, his lips wet with saliva from him constantly licking them out of habit. 

 He sighs. 

 "Lips.." Hoseok repeats after. 

 Yoongi feels his heart throb and it rattles against his ribcage. His mouth dry. 

 Yoongi looks at him, and the moment is broken by the door swinging open. Namjoon appearing behind it. 

 "Sorry, I couldn't stop looking through the peep-hole." Namjoon explains, his eyes glinting with curiosity. 

 Hoseok smiles, and Namjoon raises an eyebrow. 

 "Oh my God, he is so handsome." Namjoon whispers at Yoongi, stepping between them quickly before turning to Hoseok. 

 Yoongis eyes widen even more and he swallows thickly. 

 Fuck.

 "Hi, I'm Kim Namjoon." He bows, Hoseok bowing back and shaking his hand firmly. 

 "Hi, Jung Hoseok." 

 "Ah, okay. Wow." Namjoon breathes out. "I mean, Yoongi speaks alot about you. Don't worry. I, just, um wow. What is your skincare routine?" 

 Yoongi wants to bang his head against the wall. 

 Hoseok chuckles, "Well, uh-" 

 "How is your skin doing that? How are you gleaming? Its like you have a halo." Namjoon mutters. 

 Maybe if Yoongi jumps, he will hit the ground hard enough. 

 "I don't do much. Just sunscreen and some moisturizer." Hoseok tells him, looking past him and at Yoongi. He did enjoy the look of dread. 

 "And you are a dancer?" 

 "Yes. I have a studio, it-" 

 "A studio? You have a studio? Dear Christ, Yoongi really struck gold." 

 Death is looking so yummy. 

 Yoongi mudges Namjoon aside, giving him a look that could absolutely kill. Namjoon steps inside before looking at him. Yoongi shoves the bags into his hands.

 "He ain't a snack. Thats a whole five course meal with dessert." 

 Yoongi shuts the door, looking at Hoseok. He could not believe that. 

 "I am so sorry." He quickly tries to amend what Namjoon did and Hoseok just looks at him, fondly. Yoongi stops, looking down and chuckling. He cringes to himself.

 "You are enjoying this, aren't you?" 

 "Oh, so much." Hoseok admits, laughing lightly. 

 Yoongi laughs along with him. But the laughter dies down and they are left with a silence. 

 "I should head in." Yoongi finally says. Though, he really doesn't want to. 

 Hoseok nods, feeling a little solemn. "Yeah. Its getting colder. Drink some hot tea, yeah?" 

 Yoongi hums, "Of course." He heads for the door, opening it slightly before looking back at Hoseok. He quickly leans in and pressing a small kiss to his cheek. 

 "Night." He says before closing the door behind him. Yoongi smiles to himself, leaning back against the door. 

 Hoseok is left there, biting his bottom lip as a grin took form of his lips and he leans against the other side of the door. He takes a second before clapping his hands together and practically leaping down the steps in excitement. 

 Nailed it. 

 

* * *

 

 "Baby?" 

 "Hmm?" 

 "Why'd you call me?" 

 "I want to hear daddys voice. I miss you." Yoongi lays in bed on no particular day, on his day-off. He listens to the deep chuckle, his phone on his chest and his speaker in the direction of his mouth. 

 He holds onto his ankles, feeling a little restless since he didn't have much to do. Namjoon is out on a little date night with Seokjin and he is home alone. 

 "Sweetie, you saw me yesterday." Hoseoks voice is clearly amused and Yoongi could just picture the smug look on his face. 

 Yoongi couldn't help it. He just loves spending time with his daddy, no matter what they were doing. Even if they were just sitting around on his couch and speaking about life or debating about particular foods. 

 In his studio or in the small little coffee shop, it didn't matter.

  "...and?" 

 There's a few beats of silence.

 "I do miss you too." Hoseok admits and Yoongis smile grows a little wider. He does like the sweetness in his tone. 

 "Ah, I knew it." All he can do is just smile up at the ceiling. 

 "You have a day off tommorow?" Hoseok asks. 

 "No. I have a late shift.." Yoongi murmurs. He picks at his nails. He did want to go see Hoseok but part of him didn't want to be annoying or too clingy. 

 He did want to hear his voice though. 

  "Ah, how about a sleepover?"

 Yoongi sits up immediately. 

 "A sleepover?" Yoongi swallows harshly, feeling his stomach flutter. 

 A sleepover? Now that's sort of a big step, is it not? 

 "Yeah. A sleepover, baby. I have some things for you here anyway. You can bring your face masks, I have ice cream." Hoseok says softly. 

 He knew it is sort of a big step but it wouldn't have to be. He wouldn't try anything with Yoongi, he wouldn't try to pressure him into doing anything. It could just be a little hangout. 

 They've been together for a few weeks already, its been smooth sailing so why not put up an offer? 

 But with Yoongis lack of respons, Hoseok is quick to rethink. He doesn't want to make Yoongi feel uncomfortable.

 "Well, its doesn't have to be a sleepover.." 

 "N-No." Yoongi quickly intercedes. "I want it to be." 

 Theres another pause. Yoongi holds the phone up to his ear, taking it off of speaker.

 "Okay, pack your things. I'll pick you up at seven?" 

 Yoongi nods, "Yes. At seven, I'll be ready." 

 "Okay, baby. See you soon." 

 "See you soon." Yoongi ends the call and he sighs softly to himself before laying back down. He blinks a bit, rubbing his hand over to stomach. 

 Sleepover. 

 At Hoseoks home. A sleepover. He will be able to see the inside of his home. 

 Yoongi doesn't think they are moving to fast. For hells sake, they haven't even kissed. Maybe they would tonight. Maybe some other things would happen. He really isn't sure, anything is game. 

* * *

 

 He quickly sits up again, "Fuck." He jumps off of his bed and into the bathroom. 

 He definitely has to shave. 

 Everything. 


	11. - paying in advance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This shit made me fucking UWU so hard when I wrote it i- ❤💗❤💗❤

 Yoongi packs a nice overnight bag, making sure to get everything he would need. Toothbrush, hairbrush, charger, clothes, extra underwear, just incase. 

 He feels his heart pound unsteadily in his chest. A sleepover is slightly a big deal to him, especially since it is going to occur at Hoseoks house. 

 He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes for a secone and pausing what he is doing. He needs to calm himself down because he is acting like a scared little virgin when he isn't. 

 Yoongi is actually interested in alot of very explicit things and he hopes to figure that out all with Hoseok but for now, they haven't even kissed. 

 He opens his eyes again, looking at the wall infront of him. 

 "Its fine. Just a sleepover. You will have some fun, but most importantly, you will sleep. That's all. No funny business." 

 Its not like he doesn't dream of being ripped apart by Jung Hoseok, its just that he is nervous about where to even begin with that. How does one even start such a heavy, sexual relationship? 

 Right now it's so kittens, rainbows, _Daddy_ this and _Daddy_ that.

 When will the time come that Yoongi will give into such an ache inside of him? It could be tonight or it could be weeks from now. 

 "Condoms? Lube?" He jumps at the voice, not even having to turn to know its Namjoon. 

 Yoongi swallows hard, "Be quiet. I-its only been a few weeks." He closes his bag after double checking everything. 

 "I know. But just incase. You never know, Yoongi. I mean, its a sleepover." Namjoon persists and this doesn't ease Yoongis nerves. 

 He is quick to sit down on his friends bed, looking at the nervousness that radiates off his very body. 

 "Don't worry. It'll be fun." He tries to calm him, rubbing his arm. "I'm sure you have things planned and such. Just make sure it's always consentful. And if you feel uncomfortable in any way, call me or text me." 

 "Joon-" 

 "Seriously. I want you to have fun as much as the next guy but if it becomes too much, shoot me a text. I don't care if he owns a studio. Won't stop me from fucking merking him." 

 Yoongi smiles at this, looking at him and placing a hand on top of the one on his arm. He knows that despite teasing, Namjoon cares very much for him and the feeling is strongly mutual. 

 Namjoon did introduce Yoongi to the very site that brought Hoseok to him, and he wasn't sure if he ever really gave a proper thank you.

 "Thank you, Joonie." He chuckles. 

 "Ah, its no problem." Namjoon shrugs it off, sighing softly. 

 "Well, not just for that little speech." Yoongi says. "For introducing me to the site. Hoseok is everything I didn't think I would find. But I did. Thats because of you." He looks at him. 

 Namjoon nods, squeezing his hand before letting it go. 

 There's a small beat of silence. 

 "You did pack sexy underwear, right?" 

 Yoongi chokes on his air, his eyes bugging out of his head. 

 "H-How did you-?"

 "I've done your laundry before, Yoongles. I know what you wear sometimes." Namjoon states simply, the words falling out of his mouth effortlessly but they make Yoongi want to shove himself under his bed. 

 "The black laced ones are nice but the pink ones a-"

 "Namjoon, what the fuck?" Yoongi slaps his arm lightly, but just enough to scold him. 

 "Sorry, sorry. I just want you to have a good experience if you want that." Namjoon eases up on his comments, standing up. 

 Yoongi sits down this time, crossing his legs together and hugging his night bag against his chest, resting his chin on top of it as he looks at his best friend. 

 "I do." Yoongi confesses. "I do want to have sex with him. Have you seen the man? Its just..." 

 "Hmm?" 

 "How do I even initiate that? How do I get him to imagine me in that light?" 

 A chunk of Yoongi is heavily insecure and he doesn't even think that he is capable of being sexy. He is a little awkward, shy and sometimes even just completely socially inept. 

 You look at someone like Hoseok, you think charming, kind-hearted, talented and sexy. You look at Yoongi and you think, cute, a little funny? That's really pretty much it. 

 Of course, he has thought of Hoseok sexually. They are two men in a relationship as well as having their own kinks aside. 

 But Yoongi couldn't really imagine it the other way around and that idea just doubles in size within his mind.

 What if Hoseok didn't see him sexually and then it will all just crumble? 

 Namjoon scoffs lightheartedly, sitting beside his lost friend. 

 "Yoongi, I'm sure he's already done plenty of imagining. Don't be naive. He's a man, so are you. I'm sure he's beat himself off just thinking of your smile." 

 "Joon!" 

 "Men are weird. You know that, especially the straight ones. Their turn ons are breasts, thighs, it sounds like a KFC order. But that's besides the point." Namjoon looks at him, holding his hands. "Come on. I mean, you aren't ugly, Yoongi. He's definitely thought of you while beating his meat." 

 "Oh, dear God.." 

 "Don't act so innocent. Look at you. You are a little and he is a daddy. It's a branch of the BDSM community so surely you are both into some heart attack inducing things." Namjoon sets the tone straight and this makes Yoongi shut up. Because he is right. 

 "Listen, my point is that, it'll happen naturally. You'll know when its time. Whether its tonight, or months from now." Namjoon pats his back, giving soft and soothing circular motions before getting up. 

 "You can't force it. Let the moment just come to you. If you keep waiting on it, it won't happen." 

 "Thank you, Namjoon." 

 "Come on, I have this strawberry flavored lube. Its travel sized. Just incase." 

 God, help him. 

 

* * *

 

   "Guess what I got you."

 Is the first thing Yoongi heard as he slips into the passengers side of Hoseoks SUV. 

 Yoongi chuckles, closing the car door and putting his night bag by his feet. It smells like a nice citrus in the car and he feels the aroma calm his nerves slightly. It's the scent that Hoseok carries around with him aswell. 

 He licks his lips, raising an eyebrow when the silence continues. 

 "Wait, you are serious? Hoseok, you used your card the other day a-" 

 "Come on. You know I love spoiling you." The older man practically pouts, shifting in his seat to face him a little more. 

 Yoongi smiles, "What is it?" He also adjusts to sit more on his hip. 

 "Well.."

 Hoseoks eyes flicker to a certain spot and Yoongi sort of shifts in confusion. His eyes continue to keep hitting an area near Yoongi. 

 "I-I don't.." Yoongi isn't getting what Hoseok is trying to do. He laughs lightly, before he watches his eyes roll. 

 "Ah, you ruin a good surprise, Min." Hoseok teases before leaning over towards his partners side. 

 Now its Yoongis turn to pout, he looks over as he reaches for the glove compartment, opening it up and grabbing a small bag. 

 "It's, um, something I think you will like." Is all Hoseok says about mystery gift. Yoongi closes up the compartment and holds the bag before his eyes glance up to meet Hoseoks poker face. 

 "Is it ice cream?" 

 "And I would put ice cream in a bag in my glove compartment? You completely got me." Hoseok smiles at him and it makes the side of his eyes crinkle up. 

 "I am a damn psychic." Yoongi states confidently. 

 "Open it." Hoseok hums, resting his head against his headrest and giving such a bright smile of pure anticipation. 

 Yoongi nods, opening up the bag and grabbing the little bundle of tissue paper, setting it aside carefully. He blinks a little, not sure what he is looking at at the bottom of the bag but it seems to be a sort of cloth. 

 He licks his lips, slowly pulling out the gift. 

 He unfolds it with a gentle hand and his eyes widen slightly. 

 "Thigh highs?" 

 The fabric is a soft, thick, a pretty pale pink with a sweet [knitting](https://images.app.goo.gl/iajYQPwyrb8zybrG9) pattern. 

 Hoseok sits there, hoping that the gift isn't a little to much but he really couldn't help himself. 

 Yoongi tilts his head, as they look vaguely familiar. And it clicks. 

 "I-I saw these at the mall.." He murmurs, a blush creeping onto his cheeks but it pairs with such a sweet smile. 

 "I know. You said they were pretty. So I got them for you." 

 Yoongis eyes leave the attire, looking up to meet Hoseoks. He does think they are absolutely adorable and the thought behind them only made it twice as more sweet. 

 "Thank you." 

 "Its no problem." Hoseok starts the car, his eyes only leaving Yoongis to begin driving.  "I would like to see you in them." 

 Fuck him. 

 Yoongi smiles, blinking rapidly and folding them, placing them back in the bag they were in previously. His heart beat only beginning to quicken. 

 "Only if you feel comfortable, of course. You can definitely look just as good in joggers and a sweatshirt." Hoseok makes sure to say this so he didn't feel pressure to do something just to make Hoseok happy. 

 This makes Yoongis shoulders fall slowly, and he exhaled smoothly. 

 He is reasonably put on slight edge because, as if he hadn't said this enough, they haven't even kissed. Maybe a few kisses on the cheek but no connection of their lips and its killing Yoongi. 

 Why can't he just get over himself and make his moves on Hoseok? Or did Hoseok want to make the moves? Being the dominant and all, that seems like it would make sense. 

 "It depends." Yoongi hums softly, more of a grin spreading over his face. 

 "Ah, don't tease me like that, love." Hoseok stops at the stoplight, looking over at him with with an amused expression. He sighs, looking forward before slowly placing his hand above his knee. 

 Yoongi feels his soul nearly leap out of his body and they haven't even made contact yet. 

 He doesn't say anything and he wonders what Hoseok is waiting for. 

 "May I?" 

 Yoongi looks at his hand that hovers over his thigh now, and he didn't expect Hoseok to ask for permission to do that. 

 Maybe that just shows how timid Yoongi seems. 

 He's told Hoseok of some of his kinks but he hasn't gone into great detail, so it's understandable and its slightly true about him being timid. 

 "Yes."

 Yoongi nods, the grin turning to a warm smile. A hand now firmly planted on his thigh. 

 Hoseok keeps one hand on the wheel, humming along with a song that is playing on the radio. Yoongi can feel the rush of tingles radiate from the placement of his hand and throughout his whole body. 

 A hand is on his thigh.

 A hole. He is only a hole for Hoseok right now. 

 He can practically melt in his seat but he doesn't want to show that. 

 "I have your favorite movies on standby." Hoseok speaks up as they grew closer to their destination. 

 Yoongi stays silent. 

 "Are you expecting a mansion? Is that why you are nervous?" Hoseok laughs lightly. 

 "Not a mansion." 

 "You think I have a pool on each floor? A butler at every door? I'm only a choregrapher, love." He jokes lightly. 

 "I didn't think that." Yoongi giggles nervously. 

 "Good. Because even if you did, you are wrong. I only have two pools and two butlers." 

 Well, fuck. 

 Yoongis face falls and Hoseok cracks a loud cackle. 

 "You are such a butthead, you know that?" Yoongi playfully swats Hoseoks hand away from his thigh as a punishment for tricking him. 

 "Its not my fault you fall for it." Hoseok comments, still trying to recooperate from his laughing fest and Yoongi crosses his arms over his chest. 

 "You're a good actor, thats why." He argues. 

 "I know. I know. I do have a face for tv, don't i?" 

 "More like a face for radio." 

 "Ah, thank you, I.." It takes Hoseok a moment to process the insult. "Hey!" 

 Yoongi bites his bottom lip to hold in his laughter. Because the look on his boyfriends face is something to laugh about but he wouldn't. 

 "I will turn this car around." Hoseoks empty threat only makes Yoongi snort. 

 "More daddy, less dad, please." 

 Hoseoks mouth opens for a second before he shuts it, smirking to himself and shaking his head. He is taking it quite lightheartedly and Yoongi is lucky he isn't in Daddy mode. 

 "This boy.." He keeps his eyes on the road. 

 His hand finding a way back to Yoongis thigh, giving it a slight squeeze.

 Fuck. 

* * *

"Ta-da!" 

 Hoseok carries Yoongi up on his back as they enter his home. Its not a mansion but it's not a house either. Its definitely the home of someone who is well off. 

 It's very colorful. Its not extremely decorated but there's a few accents here and there to signal that Hoseok cares about how it is presented. 

 He looks around, his hands on Hoseoks shoulders as he thoroughly enjoys the piggy back ride. 

 "Wow. Its super nice, Hoseok." Yoongi mutters sincerely. He is soon taken up the stairs, as Hoseok gives some information on the home. 

 "Its four bedroom, five bath. One of the rooms is a personal little dance studio, though. My bedroom is the one farthest down the hall." Yoongi looks around, seeing that there are some pictures hung up to show his successes. 

 Some are of his family, and even baby him. Which is absolutely adorable. 

 Yoongi sighs, moving his arms loosely over Hoseoks neck so that he could bury his chin in the crook of his shoulder. He breathes in that sweet, citrus scent, smiling to himself. 

 Hoseok makes sure to keep Yoongi propt up on his back, using one hand to quickly open the door to his bedroom. 

 It's such a contrast from the living area. Its mainly white with beautiful black accent pieces. He has this huge bed with pillows galore and silky sheets he just wants to run his fingers through. 

 "Here, sit down. I have things for you." Hoseok carefully lets Yoongi go, placing him to sit on the edge of his bed. 

 "Hoseok-" 

 "Its more for your little space. For now, when you are coming back and forth more often. I have a bin I organized." Hoseok gets on his knees, reaching and grabbing a nice little organizing bin from under his bed. 

 Yoongi sets his night bag along with his gift aside, taking off his shoes but placing them neatly beside the bed. 

 Hoseok smiles, sitting back on his heels for a second. He opens the lid, and Yoongis eyes go wide. 

 The bin is full of anything Yoongi could've asked for. It has coloring books, markers, color pencils, crayons galore. It also has a few clothing items. There's even washable paints, water colors and canvases.

 "Big shirts. Big sweaters. Some of them are, um, mine actually." Hoseok explains, pointing over to the neatly folded pile. 

 Yoongis eyes gleam with absolute joy at all the goodies he is practically just handed. He slowly slips of the bed and kneels beside Hoseok to let his hands wonder inside the bin. 

 Its like any littles dream. 

 He smiles brightly, his heart completely soaring out of his chest and he is quick to wrap his arms around his abdomen, placing his head against his chest. 

 Hoseok pauses for a second, his arms raised slightly to give Yoongi room. He sighs in relief, hoping that he would like the present and it seems asthough he does. 

 He wraps his arms around Yoongi, holding him tightly and giving him a kiss to his temple. 

 His stomach tightening and he closes his eyes, loving the warmth that they share. He doesn't want it to end. 

 "I have another little organizing tray. Its for your sippy cups. You pick one out for the day, wash, dry it and bring it back over here." Hoseok explains to him. "I don't want to leave them just in the kitchen where friends could see them and question." 

 Yoongi keeps his head buried in his boyfriends chest. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." His voice is slightly muffled due to the thick fabric of Hoseoks hoodie but it's still heard. 

 "I've ordered some takeout and it should definitely be here any minute. You want to change into something more comfortable?" Hoseok asks, slowly getting up along with Yoongi. 

 He nods. "Sure." He digs into his nightbag, grabbing a nice sweater and some cotton shorts. 

 He is quick to scurry into the bathroom to change. 

 No thigh highs, not tonight atleast.

 He didn't know how to feel other than completely blessed. Hoseok seems to just love spoiling him and it seems like all Yoongi needs to do is mention something and he would get the moon. 

 If only he knew Hoseok would give him more than the moon. 

 As they take a small tour, they stop at the dance studio. The walls white, the floors wooden and how out of the four walls in the room were mirrors. 

 It makes the room so bright. 

 Yoongis eyes wonder around and they carry such a sweet shine to them. Hoseok admires him as he admires the room. 

 He looks at the outfit that practically swallows his body up. If anything, it makes him that much more soft looking and tiny. 

 So damn tiny.  

 It makes Hoseok want to just envelope him in a hug and whisper the sweetest things in his ear. Its always been something he's wanted to do. Partly because he just needs to hear his boys giggles. 

 That blush on his cheeks definitely isn't something he would mind, aswell. 

 But he is snapped out of his thoughts. He wouldn't complain because he listens to the sound of Yoongis voice.

 "I wish I could dance in a room like that. Like actually dance." Yoongi walks alongside one of the mirrors, looking at Hoseok through the reflection. 

 "Well, its not like you have a brilliant dancer as a boyfriend. Definitely not." 

 Yoongi rolls his eyes playfully, turning to look at him and his sly little smirk. He really wants to just wipe it off of his face.

 Hoseok shrugs, his smirk only growing wider. "You could tell me anytime. I will give you lessons." 

 Yoongi raises his eyebrows. "Really? You would?" 

 Hoseok walks over to him, his hands behind his back. "Oh, yes, but, for a price."

 Yoongis shoulders slump slightly and he should've known by the mere glint of mischeviousness in his eyes that there would be some sort of catch. 

 Yoongi surpresses a smile. 

 "And?" 

 The silence as Hoseok circles him completely eats him alive. 

 "A kiss."

 Hoseok sings softly, leaning in to his ear. He spins around, open to face Yoongi once more.

 Yoongi tilts his head down a little, fiddling with the hems of his sleeves before smacking his arms down by his sides. He does everything in his power to ignore the annoying fluttering in his stomach. 

 He rocks back and forth between his heels and the tips of his toes. 

 Keep calm. Don't panic. 

 "That's all?" 

 "For now." 

 Yoongi chuckles, crossing his arms infront of his chest. He takes in a deep breath. He approaches Hoseok, not making eye contact until his last step that places him only centimeters away. 

 "What are you doing, Min?" Hoseok sighs, not expecting Yoongi to be so easily compliant but he isn't complaining about that. 

 Yoongi looks up at him, one leg resting on his toes and one planted flatly on the ground. He licks his lips, swallowing down the lump in his throat that's full of nerves and doubt. 

 No more of that. 

 "Paying in advance." 

 The distance between them closes as Yoongi straightens his posture up to reach his lips, connecting them softly. Only a second of hesitation shown as he only grazes over them, his breathe trembling. 

 Hoseok trails his hand up the petite boys side, chest, and neck before its placed softly on his cheek to comfort him. 

 He leans in, puckering his lips against his slightly. He makes it sweet, light, but enough to make sure it transfers the sincerity. 

 It's absolutely refreshing. Its something so different to Yoongi and so eye-opening to Hoseok. It only affirms his feelings for this dork and it makes Yoongi feel so much more comfortable. 

 He didn't have anything to worry about. It comes so natural to just melt into the others lips, his eyes fluttering closed after Hoseoks. 

 He hums softly, breathing in heavily through his nose and his heart swells up. 

 Forget his cheeks, his whole damn body grew hotter. 

 Because here this man is, pulling him close.

 With this gesture, Yoongi surely knows just how far Hoseok would go to give him not only the moon but the whole damn galaxy. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> intellectuals comment "sope nation" 😳


	12. - strawberry skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my most popular story and I barely update it 🤡

 "Baby." 

 "Baby." 

 "Are you copying me?" 

 "Are you copying me?" Yoongi hums, licking the salt off of his lips left over by the French fries he and Hoseok made together. 

 Hoseok grabs the ketchup, pausing just right after he cracks the cap open. Yoongi is quite cute whilst doing this but also pretty brave. Pretty damn brave. 

 "This boy.." 

 "This boy.." Yoongi pops a fry into his mouth, chewing and Hoseok begins to smile. 

 Yoongis cheeks seem to jiggle as he chews so happily, all Hoseok wants to do it pinch and nibble on them. So he does. 

 He leans slightly, placing his lips onto the soft skin, making Yoongi laugh and break his character. Hoseok blows raspberries into the skin, making Yoongi cringe but laugh. 

 "Hobi! Oh my goodness." Yoongi swallows the food in his mouth to avoid any hazard, placing a hand on Hoseoks cheek. He leans back but Hoseok only leans a little more forward. 

 "First sleepover at my house and you disrespect me?" He questions playfully, nipping at the skin with his teeth. 

 "Not disrespecting! Just acting!" Yoongi defends himself, and Hoseok pulls away only slightly. His face close to Yoongis. 

 "Acting?" 

 "Maybe.." 

 "You just like getting me upset.." Hoseok states. 

 No response. 

 Hoseok tilts his head for a second, pecking his lips just to tease him. 

 Yoongi, as he learned a few hours ago in his home studio, doesn't like quick kisses. He likes to take time, and to Hoseok, it's such a stomach fluttering quirk. 

 "Disrespecting me, in my house?" 

 "Yoongi, this is my house..." Hoseok starts, looking into his eyes with such a tenderness. 

 "..but you are my home.." He declares dramatically, putting a hand over his chest. 

 Yoongi snorts, "What a cheesy thing to say! I better not hear anything out of you when you watch your rom-coms. That was nearly inexcusable." He says, through small giggles. 

 "But, it made your heart race, didn't it? Just a second?" Hoseok pouts, batting his eyelashes. 

 Damn.  

 He is right but he doesn't want to admit it. 

 "..made you feel all warm and fuzzy. And you thought to yourself, 'Ah, what a handsome boyfriend. I am so-" 

 Yoongi grabs a fry, shoving it between Hoseoks lips.

 Hoseok laughs a little harder than he should have,  his face scrunching up, so much so that it falls out of his mouth and onto the floor. 

 Yoongi claps as to signal his enjoyment of the scene, his mouth open but the laughter isn't even audible. That's how much he enjoyed it. 

 Hoseok looks at him. He admires how his mouth opens, his nose creasing at the bridge and his eyes crinkling at the sides. 

 What a beauty. 

 "So pretty." Hoseok hums happily, taking a sip of his water. "You are so, so pretty." 

 "Hoseok.." 

 "Okay, fine. How about handsome? Beautiful? Breathtaking?" Hoseok doesn't let up and Yoongi places a hand over his cheeks to conceal the heat clouding under his skin. 

 "Ah, Min Yoongi! What have I told you about covering that face?" 

 "Stop!" Yoongi whines, throwing his head back. Hoseok grabs his hands, holding onto them. He kisses his knuckles, letting his lips linger over the skin. 

 Yoongi looking into his eyes, his heart rate going through the roof as he observes this. 

 This is around the moments that Yoongi ponders how he had gotten so lucky. To be with this man who is successful, kind-hearted, and handsome. He must've saved the country in his past life. 

 "Lets go." Hoseok speaks up suddenly. 

 "Where?" Yoongi finds his words among his breathlessness. His eyes following the man who begins to stand up, taking his hands. 

 "To my room. My bed." 

 "W-Why?" 

 Hoseok doesn't answer and they are heading up the stairs now. Yoongi finds a pit growing in the bottom of his stomach. Part anxiety and part anticipation. 

 "Cuddles..." They stop at the head of the stairs and Hoseok turns to face his boyfriend. His eyes gleaming and he can see the look in Yoongis. He chuckles, knowing exactly what was wondering through his head. 

 Shit, did he shave? Did he even shave? 

 He can't seem to remember and his doesn't even know if he even moisturized? 

 Oh god, did he fucking moisturize? 

 He should have listened to Namjoon. He should have packed that lube. 

 Sex definitely isn't what he had in mind for their first sleepover but here it is and he isn't sure if he is 

 "I want to hold you.." He begins softly. Yoongi leaning against the wall as Hoseok grew closer and closer. 

 Holy shit. Here we go, boys. 

 "...just for a bit. I want to hold you in my arms, put on a movie maybe. Or some music.." 

 His voice is a little heavier, his pupils dilating as he places a hand flat on a space of the wall next to Yoongis head. 

 Yoongi bit his bottom lip, trying to keep his breathing as silent as he can. 

 "Sex isn't in our vocabulary.." 

 Yoongi has had sex before. He is not some little University virgin. He should not feel so flustered. But he really, really is. 

 "I love seeing you so flustered." 

 Oh dear Jesus. 

 "I-I.." 

 "Mmh? Use your words, baby." Hoseok tilts his head, closing up the little amount of space they had, bodies pressed up against eachother. 

 His thumb caressing over the peak of his cheekbone, raising an eyebrow. 

 Now he wishes sex is in their vocabulary but he knows that he isn't comoletely ready. 

 Namjoon voice runs through his head. That he would know exactly when the time is. 

 "I-I will tell you when I'm ready.." Yoongi murmurs, finally able to get some sort of cognitive sentence out. 

 "I know that. I won't try anything until I hear the words. Promise." The thumb trails down to his chin, brushing up against his bottom lip. 

 This warms Yoongis heart. Not the thumb on his lip, because he is trying so hard not to get hard. But his words. Hoseok is so sweet with them. Its intoxicating. 

 "K-Keep calling me baby.." He whispers softly, standing up a little straighter against the wall to gain some sort of leverage aswell. "Please, Hoseokie.."

 Hoseoks lips curl up into a smile and he takes a few steps back, his hand on his chest, "Gosh. You make my heart race, you know that?" 

 Its pretty entertaining to see someone as dominant as Hoseok gush by a flutter of Yoongis lashes and a nickname. 

 "You know what you do to me, Min Yoongi? I can not believe.." Hoseok places his hands on his waist, looking at Yoongi and chuckling. 

 "I must have saved the country in my past life to get to you.." 

 Yoongis eyes widen as Hoseok speaks the words Yoongi only thought of moments ago.

 His stomach twisting around in these unbelievably tight knots. He chews on the inside of his cheek, smiling ever so slightly at the sight of his own boyfriend so in awe. 

 "Lets go do some face masks, then xuddle." Yoongi tells him, holding his hand tightly as he leads him to the bedroom. 

 

* * *

 

 

 "I-I was so nervous, after the day we first met." 

 Yoongi explains, putting the facemask on Hoseoks face. He sat up on the bathroom sink counter, the taller man standing between his legs as he is careful to align the lips and eye holes right. 

 Hoseok looks at him, "Why?" 

 Yoongi scoffs, giving him a knowing look. 

 Hoseok is an accomplished man, talented, sweet, and Yoongi is just a University student with a love for the white and black keys of an instrument. 

 "Well, you are very handsome. You are successful, bright, and perpetually happy and-" 

 "Min Yoongi, I need to stop you right there." Hoseok tells him. "And I know it might be hard to take me seriously because I had a tiger face on mine but listen to me." 

 He grabs a hold of Yoongis hand, trying to ease any residual nerves. 

 "You ever bring yourself down again, you ever think of yourself as anything less than brilliant.." He sighs. "I will make you turn around and spank you on top of this counter." 

 "Shut up!" Yoongi playfully hits his chest, laughing loudly as he leans back against the bathroom mirror. 

 "You think I won't?" Hoseok laughs along. 

 He fixes the creasing in Yoongis facemask, adjusting it as needed. 

 "You don't know what you do to me, Yoongi. Trust me." Hoseok exhales longingly, looking at the pair of bright eyes infront of him. 

 "Now I was promised cuddles.." Hoseok adds, placing a hand on his knee. 

 Yoongi looks at him, taking his face mask off suddenly. Hoseok chuckles, "What are you doing?" 

 "I'm stupid." 

 "What?" 

 "I'm stupid.." Yoongi begins. His skin glowing due to the excess product leftover from the mask. "I have no talent.." 

 Sure, sex isn't on the table but he really wouldn't say no to a good spanking. The braver part of him leaking through and it surprises Hoseok. 

 "Yoongi.." Hoseok gives him a warning. 

 "I'm not even that handsome.." Yoongi tries his best to hide his michevious grin. And soon enough, just by the glint in his eyes, Hoseok knows exactly what the younger man is doing. 

 Hoseok steps in a little further between his legs, listening to him. 

 "I'm not pretty at all.." 

 Hoseok raises an eyebrow, peeling his facemask off aswell before stepping backwards. He looks at him, wondering if he should give in to the not-so forward request. 

 "My voice is pretty annoying, too. And I hate my name.." 

 "Get off." 

 Yoongi pauses his sentence, gazing into the eyes of his dominant. They grew slightly darker and it sends a rush through his core. 

 Yoongi doesn't say a word as he hops off the counter, beginning to turn around when Hoseok steps forward. Hands on his hips to turn him back around, their bodies pressed together. 

 Yoongis eyes widen slightly. His heart skipping a beat. 

 "I want to see your face." 

 He is thankful that Hoseok is holding his hips because his knees begin to wobble uncontrollably from the rumble of his voice. 

 He is in for a ride. 

 "You think daddy jokes with you?" 

 Oh please, punish me. Yoongi thinks. Please. 

 The room grows a little warmer and so does Yoongis ache for a nice little punishment.

 Yoongi shakes his head. 

 "Use your words for daddy." Hoseok demands. 

 "N-No, daddy." 

 "Lets see.." Hoseok places a thumb on Yoongis chin, tilting his head back to he can look into his eyes clearly. He can see in his eyes that he is contemplating the degree of the punishment. 

 "Trying to disobey daddy about a rule being given? Worth about five spanks.." 

 Fuck, Yoongi is in his fantasy land. He swallows hard, breathing heavily through his nose. 

 "But.."

 Yoongi raises an eyebrow, his bottom lip sticking out and he doesn't even mean for it to occur. But it drives Hoseok crazy. 

 "I know you would like that, hmm? Daddy marking you up?" Hoseok whispers against his ear. "So only three." 

 His hand slip past the band of Yoongis sweats, yanking down just enough to expose his briefs. He doesn't expose his skin, not yet as this will be his first spanking. 

 Yoongi doesn't even dare to look away from him, feeling absolutely ecstatic. 

 Suddenly, (and I mean very suddenly) theres a harsh crack and Yoongi whimpers. He grips onto the fabric of Hoseoks shirt, jolting down slightly. 

 It doesn't hurt as much as it surprises him. 

 "Count for daddy." 

 "O-One.." He gasps out. Now, his senses are through the roof and he awaits the second one. 

 "Eyes on me, doll." 

 Anything you fucking want, Yoongi wants to but that would break one of Hoseoks rules.

 No cursing. 

 Yoongi gazes into his eyes, the hand rubbing over the now sensitive skin. Hoseok looks down on him, a smirk on his lips. Seeing Yoongi so helpless in his arms is something he thought he would be prepared to see but its such a beautiful sight. 

 Another slap, harder than the first and Yoongis toes curl into the tile. He grinds his front into Hoseoks, making his breath hitch. 

 Here this beautiful boy is, completely under his control and loving it. 

 "Two.." 

 "Good boy." 

 His stomach tightens in preparation for the last one. 

 It comes only seconds after the previous one. The smack echoing throughout the restroom and Yoongi hides his face in his chest, as his cheeks were so red. 

 Hoseok didn't worry about going to harsh as they had an established safe word. He still didn't use his full strength, though. 

 "Three.." He whines, tugging on his shirt a little roughly. 

 God, he only wishes for more. The rush of it all makes him feel a little tired but he needs more. Though he is sure Hoseok wouldn't comply with that. 

 His skin is stinging and burning under his tight briefs. Hoseoks hand aching a little but he finishes it off with a small rub. 

 Hoseok grabs Yoongis cheeks, fingers gentle on his skin. He calms himself down because this sight nearly sends him over his edge.

 He leans in, kissing the center of his forehead then his lips. Yoongi places a hand on his chest, playfully nibbling on his bottom lip just enough to make him chuckle. 

 The rush of those stupid butterfly wings flap through his stomach and cause him to press up further into his boyfriend. 

 The kiss ends but Hoseok keeps himself close.

 "My good boy..." He praises endlessly, making Yoongi smile shyly. 

 "Thank you, Daddy.." Yoongis voice is a bit shaky as he recovers from the exhilarating punishment. 

 "Lets get you those cuddles now, hmm?" 

 


	13. - pouting lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

 "Hey, Nam-oh my god!" 

 Yoongi walks into their shared apartment after his afternoon shift. After the long shift, he just expects to come to the apartment he shares with his best friend and chill. 

 Maybe text Hoseok that he got home from work safely. Then kick his shoes off and relax on the couch. The nice couch that Yoongi brought from his own parents house. 

 But he can't relax on the couch because Namjoon is currently inside of Seokjin, who is doubled over on the armrest.

 Namjoon rolls his hips into the moaning man, who is also mumbling curses. He interrupts them mid-thrust before both of their heads snap up to see their rather flustered friend. Only really noticing when the door slams shut.

 "Oh god." 

 Namjoon practically flinches and falls backwards off of the couch, swearing he could feel his heart falling out of his ass. He grabs a pillow, holding it over his penis and gulping. Seokjin grabbing the nearest blanket to wrap around his waist. 

 Sure, Yoongi had sort of walked in on them before, but that was usually when they were under the covers but he saw everything. He saw all the mechanics of it and he wants to claw his eyes out. 

 Yoongi turns his head around, having already seen way too much and now he is frozen, looking at the corner of the wall. 

 The room is hot, musty and he can smell the sweat that they have been obviously worked up.  He pulls his shirt collar up and over his head. 

 "T-That's my couch!" Yoongi chokes out. "On my couch?!" 

 "I-I, um, I-" Seokjin can't even get any words out. He drops the blanket and picks up a pair of underwear from the ground, shoving them on.

 Namjoon follows, but taking a second because he really can't believe his best friend just walked in on them in doggy style. 

 "I am so sorry.." Namjoon finally speaks, his voice cracking out of sheer embarrassment. 

 "Oh my God, my eyes. I cannot even fathom.." Yoongi chuckles nervously, not really knowing what else to do. 

 "First of all, rude.." Namjoon shoves his sweatpants on. "Second of all, we grew up together and we have seen each others junk multiple times." He tries to ease the shock. 

 "Yeah, I don't care about your penis! I just saw you fucking Seokjin on my parents couch!" 

 "It's in our apartment!" Namjoon argues. 

 "I'm going to throw battery acid in my eyes." Yoongi cups his hand and places it on the other side of his face as he rushes through the room and down the hall into his room. 

 He listens to the sound of them laughing through his (unfortunately) thin walls and he swallows harshly. 

 Yoongi is definitely at an odds with his own sexual frustration. And he is happy his friends hold a healthy sex life, but he doesn't have one at the moment.

 Not that it's not accessible to him, though.

 He does have a sweet, understanding and extremely attractive boyfriend by his side. And maybe Yoongi is a little sexually, um, shy. To put it in his words. 

 He does like to pride himself on the fact he has a very kinky set of fantasies and an imaginative mind but thinking it and doing it are two different things. 

 Yoongi knows that once they sort of break that ice (sex ice, if you will) then they can do whatever they damn well please. He assumes that Hoseok will want their first time together to be something meaningful. 

 He licks his lips, closing his eyes as he flings himself onto his bed. 

 He doesn't like to over think, he doesn't mean to. But he feels asthough if he waits to long, Hoseok will grow bored. He definitely doesn't want that. But then again, if Hoseok respects him, that wouldn't happen. And Hoseok does respect him. 

 He curses himself for thinking that of his boyfriend. 

 It all really comes down to Yoongi. 

 He needs to feel sexy. He hasn't viewed himself as sexy in a long while. His confidence isn't something he thought of so much. 

 The brunette sighs, throwing his head and burying it in between his pillows for a good minute. The air begins to get hot so he sits up, back against the wall and lips puckered, stuck in thought. 

 When Hoseok gifted him those pretty thigh-high socks, he felt flu-

 Wait. 

 Those socks.

 Yoongi grabs at the bag at the foot of his bed, reaching inside to grab them. He smiles to himself, holding them in his hand and his thumbs run over the pretty fabric. 

 They are so soft, plush and overall great quality.

 His stomach flutters and he places them beside him, getting up. He walks to him drawer, opening a compartment that had some clothes Hoseok had gifted him and Yoongi had (not so secretly) stole. 

 After a few minutes of indecisiveness, he grabs a sweatshirt of Hoseoks, that had some sort of logo on the center of his chest. 

 He strips down, keeping only his briefs on. He yanks the article of clothing over his head, shoving his arms through their respective sleeve and tugging it down his torso. 

 It reaches right at the center of his thighs, (it was slightly big on Hoseok aswell) and it engulfs his frame. 

 Yoongi finds great comfort that he can simply put the ends of his sleeves against his nose, able to smell him. It makes his heart flip and the smile grows. 

 The soft fabric runs over his legs as he puts the thigh-highs on, one by one. He sits on his bed, gently pulling at them and standing up to bring them up over his knees. They are so warm and quite thick, he spins around with glee. 

 "Okay, okay.." He whispers to himself, looking around for his phone. 

 As soon as he has it in his possession, the petite man sitting on the floor infront of his full body mirror that was hung on his closet door. 

 It takes a while for him to pick a position before even thinking about snapping a picture. He is rather comfortable and he feels like maybe the surprising element of this is in his favor. 

 He really wants to do something for Hoseok and he actually feels pretty attractive in this. He feels so good. 

 Yoongi looks at himself, his own reflection surprising him so he can only imagine Hoseok. 

 He opens Snapchat, deciding to hug on his knees and leave one slightly out, bent. He sighs, positioning himself about a thousand times before taking a picture. 

 He captions it, ' _love the scent of you, daddy_.' 

 It's going down, folks. 

 Yoongi clicks on the arrow, his thumbs not having to glide around in search for Hoseoks name. It's the top one on his best friends list. 

 He stops for a second after tapping on his name and he places his phone on the ground. He sits up on his knees, doubled over to look down at the screen as he begins to contemplate even doing this. 

 Should he send him this? 

 Not like its a nude photo but Yoongi hasn't send anything like this before and his stomach turns with doubt. 

 "Fuck, fuck, fuck.." 

 Yoongi taps the blue arrow, sending the picture and he immediately shots up from his spot on the floor. He squeals and leaps onto his bed, a surge of energy (surely anxiety) making him nearly spaz. 

 Now he just waits. 

 He sits up, looking at his phone that is still on the floor where he left it. 

 He does know Hoseok is meeting with someone important today about choreography something, from their texts a few hours ago. But surely, it's over by now. 

 He rubs his thighs, rocking back and forth slightly. 

 Yoongis head perks up as the classic Snapchat chime rings out from his device and his heart drops. Even though he is a little nervous, he is quick to stumble off of his bed, onto the floor.

 

  **Snapchat**

**_From Daddy 😖❤_**

****

Is the first notification he sees when his phone screen lights up. He exhales deeply before unlocking it and hitting the bar. 

 His app opens up and slides him into the conversation. 

  **Daddy 😖❤**

_I am DEVASTATED, kitten._

  _tell daddy, how are you so beautiful?_

_gosh, look at you. l wish I could tell the whole world how pretty my baby is._

 

 

Yoongi does as he finds appropriate for the situation and giggles into his floor. Nothing too loud but definitely because he had an overwhelming and sickening amount of buttérflies in his stomach. 

 He didn't know how else to get that pent up energy out.  He kicks his legs around, gushing to himself as his eyes are glued to the screen. 

**  To: Daddy 😖❤ **

  _cuddles or no answer_

_**Daddy 😖❤** is typing.._

_**Daddy** 😖❤ is calling...📞_

 

Yoongi nearly screams as the sudden notification but he is quick to answer it because he really can't saw no to hearing Hoseoks voice. 

 He swallows hard, placing his phone on his lap as he sits up against his bed. 

 His heart racing. 

 "Baby?" 

 Yoongi takes a second, "Hmm?" 

 "You are very lucky that I finished my meeting just as I saw that picture. You look pretty for daddy, you know that?" 

 "Yes..." Yoongi draws out the word, rubbing his calves as the words are making him quite ancy. 

 Hoseok chuckles through the other line. 

 "I-I want to see you, daddy." 

 "How about I drop by? I want to see you too, little one." The sound of his voice is different and Yoongi can tell that he has switched something on inside of him. 

 It's lower, and each one is a little sharper in sound.

 Hoseok has only been over once and it was very brief. Plus, Namjoon and Seokjin weren't there. And he is pretty sure they are still having sex on the couch. 

 But with the name that slips through his lips, how the hell can he say no? 

 "Yes, please." Yoongi hums, sticking his hands inside the sock, loving the warmth they bring. 

 "Okay, I'll be over in fifteen, baby. Bye, bye!" 

 "Bye!" Yoongi ends the call, laying back down on the floor and whilst holding his knees up to his chest. He doesn't know how to get these butterflies out of his system other than just gushing to himself. 

 But it's cut short when he realizes that Namjoon and Seokjin are still here. 

 He dials Namjoons number, listening to the phone ring on the other side of the wall. He stands up, breathing heavily and trying to gain some composure. 

 "Hello? Yoongi-ah, you know we are in the same apartment, right?" His friend picks up after three rings. 

 "Please, um, be quiet. Or maybe go to Seokjin-hyungs place? Hoseok is coming over..." Yoongi tries to make the request as sweet as possible, even though he is basically kicking them out of the apartment. 

 There's a few seconds of silence and Yoongi thinks maybe the connection wore out or cut. 

 "Namjo-" 

 "Oh my god. You are going to clap cheeks!" Yoongi can hear the shout through the speaker of his phone and in the room beside him. His cheeks are burning. 

 "N-No. I don't think that's going to happen, but, I-" 

 "But somethings going to happen? Okay, okay. We will leave you two alone." Namjoon is happily compliant in favor of his friend. He hangs up, and Yoongi is left a little stunned but gleeful none the less. 

 Not even five minutes later, he can hear the front door open and slam shut. 

 He leaves his room, making sure things are as tidy as they can be. He sprays some nice air freshener, fixing the couch and disinfecting every surface he can think of that his friends might have defiled. 

 Yoongi is still in his thigh-highs, sliding around the floor and he looses count of how many times he nearly falls over on his ass. He still moves quick, heading to the bathroom to make sure everything is in order. 

 No, he doesn't think they will be having sex. Maybe something will happen. But Yoongi doesn't want to psych himself out so he tries not to decipher the activities that may or may not occur.

 There's a knock on the door just as he finishes cleaning up the kitchen, his heart going wild and he slowly approaches it, placing a hand on his stomach, taking a small breather. 

 His hands grab the doorknob, turning it and opening the door. He only peaks through for a second, making sure it is Hoseok and it's only affirmed when those sweet brown eyes meet his. 

 "Delivery." Hoseok announces. "Got an order of cuddles?" 

 Yoongi opens the door a little wider, laughing lightly, "So cheesy." He tugs Hoseok in, shutting the door behind him. He turns, his back against the wood and not expecting the other man to be so close to him. 

 Their faces inches apart and Yoongis eyes soften up. 

 "You drive me insane, you know that, baby?" 

 The word are a nice buzz, and a hand makes its way to Yoongis waist. The younger man looking up at him with a spark inside his chest. Moments like these just make him soar. 

 "Daddy..." 

 "Hmm...?" 

 Yoongi smiles, his lashes fluttering. He doesn't know how even able to breathe properly with Hoseok staring at him with such a suggestive glance. 

 But, just as he begins leaning in, Yoongi lightheartedly dodges the kiss, slipping out from the space between his boyfriend and the wall before giving him a tight embrace from behind. His thin arms around his chest and his cheek smushed against his back. 

 Hoseok doesn't know what Yoongi is doing at first but once he can still feel the warmth behind him and the arms snake up around him, he genuinely smiles. 

 He rubs his forearms, chuckling sweetly. 

 "Like playing games, huh?" Hoseok challenges, unclasping Yoongis hands and spinning around. He doubles over, wrapping his arms around his small thighs, and lifting him up and over his shoulder. 

 This all happens so fast and Yoongi shrieks. 

 "Put me down!" 

 Despite his screams of protest, he doesn't want to be put down. His stomach leaping up in his chest and he can't help but giggle as Hoseok continue to walk around. 

 "Daddy!" 

 Hoseok laughs along, listening to how his littles giggle can fill up the room and bounce off the walls. 

 "How can you deny daddy a kiss, huh?" The bigger man teases before walking into his room, lightly placing Yoongi down onto the bed. His hair a mess from being upside. 

 "I was only joking.." Yoongi sticks his bottom lip out. 

 Hoseok smirks, putting a hand on either side of him. Their noses nudges against one anothers and he loves that he can hear the others breath hitch for a bit. 

 "What has daddy said about pouting?" 

 Yoongi sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, swallowing thickly. Hoseok leans in, puckering his lips enough to just kiss his puffy top lip. He feels absolutely full of fond and adoration for the man, it's insane. 

 And he looks so great in the attire Hoseok had gotten to him. 

 Besides being a perfect little for him, Yoongi is such a fantastic boyfriend. He is so understanding and great at communicating his feelings, which is great for Hoseok who is usually busy and doesn't have time for small fights or trying to read into someone. 

 Yoongi grins, his nose scrunching up. 

 Hoseok can't even keep his slightly darkened demeanor because of how adorable he is. He smiles and climbs into the bed, kicking off his shoes. 

 He then slowly opens his arms, making a rather big deal as his sound effects ring around the room

  Yoongi watches the older man fondly, before climbing up alongside him and falling into his arms. He is quick to bury his face into his chest, a leg resting between Hoseoks. He takes in his scent, wrapping his arms around his torso. 

 He's like a magnet and Hoseok wraps his arms around his shoulders. 

 "You look so beautiful, baby.." He whispers. 

 Yoongi can never get use to the butterflies in his stomach that Hoseok brings upon him. 

 "Thank you, daddy.." He murmurs softly. 

 "You look so pretty in the thigh highs, you know that? I need to get you more." Hoseok sighs deeply, kissing the top of Yoongis head gently. 

 "How was my babys day? Anything new?" 

 Yoongi shakes his head, "No. Just tired. How was daddy's day?" He asks brightly, scooting up to meet his eyeline. 

 "I'm choregraphing something but I can't tell you.." Hoseok whispers rather dramatically. 

 "Tell me!" Yoongi is immediately eaten by curiousity. 

 "Ah, but I can't.." Hoseok draws out his words. 

 When in his little space, Yoongi is a little bratty and quite stubborn. He doesn't like to leave things alone as much as regular Yoongi would. He can't help it. And Hoseok really isn't complaining, he even likes to ignite his little ticks. 

 "Daddy..."

 "No, baby. I said no. That's final."  

 "So..?" Yoongi does like to push his limits. 

 There goes that damn pout. The one that makes Hoseok want to grab his face and smash their lips together. Maybe it's how Yoongis other facial structure pair along with it. His eyes grow a little round, his cheeks puff up and his lips glisten. 

 It's the innocence of the simple expression brings that drives the dancer up the wall. Paired with Yoongi targeting his authority, well, he wants to have some fun. 

 A hand moves down the small of Yoongis back, towards his bottom. It happens very slowly, just incase the smaller man isn't comfortable with it but Yoongi really likes it. Plus, they do have an established safe word. 

 He looks into Hoseoks eyes, just as a nice squeeze if given to one of his cheeks and he lets out a whimper, his body pulled closer to his partners. 

 "I don't like to repeat myself. What has daddy said about pouting?" 

 Fuck. 

 Yoongi doesn't know exactly what to say because, well, he has a hand on his ass and Hoseoks eyes are glazed with a certain lust. His nerves are heightened and just as their bodies grow closer, blood begins to rush to his face and another unfortunate place. 

 You can't blame him. The reason Hoseoks dominance effects him so much is because the man is usually a ball of soft sunshine. He is fun, sweet and kind. So to see him with such a great contrast is exhilarating to Yoongi. 

 "I-I.." 

 "Words, little one. Words. Use them." 

 Yoongi can't even remember why because he feels completely cornered but in the best way possible. He loves it. 

 "Well, I, um, I just, I don't r-" 

 Hoseok tisks, his eyes narrowing softly. 

 "Ah, you don't remember, don't you?" He shakes his head and Yoongi blinks quickly, nodding. Before he knows it, a hand is brought down upon his bottom, making the little jump in surprise. 

 His skin stings under his palm, but he definitely won't complain because a rush of endorphins kick in a moment after his pain. 

 Hoseok can see this, how Yoongi loves the pain, he can see it so clearly in his eyes. His cock twitches at this. 

 "Baby, doesn't remember?" 

 "No, daddy.." He chokes out. "S-Sorry.." 

 Hoseok gives some noises of disapproval. 

 "And testing my authority?" 

 Yoongis toes curl as their legs brush against one others repeatedly. He awaits the punishment. He knows its coming but he just doesn't know what. 

 "Straddle me." 

 The request takes Yoongi aback, so much that he pauses for a second. Hoseok sits up against some pillows, patting his lap. Yoongi nods, moving up and onto his knees. 

 He places his hands on Hoseoks shoulders, moving one knee over his thighs so he is straddling him quite comfortably. He sits down, immediately feeling something stiff under his inner thigh. 

 Hoseok places his hands firmly on his hips, before slipping them under his hoodie and grazing his finger tips over the band of his briefs. 

 "Gosh, you love testing me, huh? Such a brat. You don't even remember my rules?" 

 Yoongi chews on his bottom lip, "Sorry, daddy.." 

 Hoseok moves his hands back to the soft skin of his hips, guiding them to move. The pads of his fingers over barely having to dig in because Yoongi understands what he is needed to do. 

 Immediately, Hoseok can feel the relief, his erection had grown uncomfortable so to have the sweet friction is like scratching an itch. 

 Yoongi is encouraged to keep it going, looking down at the man as his eyes close and he lets out a sweet sigh. And knowing that he is bringing Hoseok pleasure is turning him on even more. 

 Yoongi grinds his hips down, getting a nice angle. He knows this because Hoseoks forehead wrinkles and he throws his head back for a second, grunting. His hips circle around.

 But, the submissive needs relief too. 

 He takes a hand on Hoseoks shoulder, slowly placing it on his own aching part. Suddenly, Hoseoks head moves up and he smacks the hand away. 

 "Bad boys don't get to finish."  

 This makes Yoongi quiver as he is extra sensitive due to this being the first real sexual encounter with his dominant. But, he nods slightly. 

 "Y-Yes, daddy." He complies, and as much as it pains him, he places his hand back on his shoulder. Though, he squeezes it. 

 Yoongi continues, giving a slight bounce to his grind, which Hoseok absolutely adores. 

 The bed creaks under the weight, and the room heats up quickly. 

 Hoseok looks at him, amused from listening to the sweet melodies of Yoongis whines and whimpers. He loves knowing that he has control of this and he loves it even more because Yoongi is so compliant. 

 "Ah.." Hoseok moans as the grinds are now long, deep and lingering. The pleasure at a great build up but he knew he couldn't finish like this. 

 Meanwhile, Yoongis cock is throbbing against the tight fabric of his underwear. He is rock hard and he needs something. The fact that he can't only makes him want it more. 

 Hoseok leans up, grabbing his chin between his finger curl and thumb, connecting their lips together. Yoongi hums, moving his lips against the others, tilting his head to get a better angle. 

 The only sort of relief he got was his underwear rubbing against his sensitive shaft and it's enough for him.

 Even so, Yoongi just want to make Hoseok finish. He will feel so proud for doing so, knowing he made his Daddy cum just from his touch. He begins to focus less on him and more on his partner. 

 Hoseok is driven wild by how Yoongis hips work, how they can roll, swivel, and bounce. It's euphoric. 

 "Baby, w-we need to stop.." He whispers against his supple lips. 

 It completely devastates the younger boy, who doesn't stop right away. He keeps small movements going, moving his lips to kiss along his jaw. 

 "But, daddy-" 

 "I can't make a mess of myself, baby. I don't want my first time finishing to be because of a punishment.." Hoseok digs his fingers into his hips to bring them to a halt. 

 Even though all he wants is to climax under his beautiful boyfriend, who is wearing his clothes, he wants it to be with something a little more meaningful. 

 Yoongi nearly pouts once more but he chews on the inside corners of his mouth. His face hot, and he looks at Hoseok. It's a bittersweet ending. It makes Yoongi smile weakly, knowing that it meant alot to him. 

 "O-Okay, daddy.." 

 He nods, leaning it to kiss his nose.

 Hoseok is good at self-control so he tries to focus on the aching cock in his pants, calming it down. But, poor Yoongi can't. He sits in his lap, shifting slightly. 

 "I-I, can I please go, um, finish?" He asks, his face completely flustered. 

 Hoseok chuckles, "Nope." 

 "But, Daddy-" 

 "Nope." 

 Yoongi whimpers, slowly climbing off of his lap and throwing his head into a pillow. Hoseok taps his bottom. 

 "Lets order pizza, and I'll think about it."

 

 

 

 


	14. - baby baby baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only OG's remember when I would update every day :( I'm sorry guys, I just feel like with this story my writing sort of got lost and I needed to take a break with this story in particular! But I'm back and I'm finally getting it back up and started again! 
> 
> Thank you for being patient with me! ❤

 

* * *

 

 

 

 "How about this?" 

 Hoseok rolls his body, wriggling his arms around enough to make his form mock a tidal wave. He stood infront of the mirror of his personal studio. This is in hopes of making the obviously exhausted man laugh a little. 

 It hasn't even been a full hour and Yoongi is already sitting down. 

 Yoongi sat there, his hands cuffed around his ankles and nose scrunched up as he tries catching his breath. 

 "Let's stop, nap time." he murmurs, letting his body fall back onto the cool, wood floor. 

 He closes his eyes, listening to his significant other whine. 

 "You said you wanted to learn." 

 Yoongis eyelids open lift up, and look at the tall ceiling. It's a cream toned white with pretty, bright bulbs of light. 

 He reaches a hand out and up. 

 "...is that the light I'm seeing?" Yoongi croaks out rather dramatically. Hoseok sticks a leg out, sighing, hands on his hips as he chuckles in complete amusement at the scene. 

 "Seriously?" 

 "Shall I go forward? Shall I go into the light..?" 

 Hoseok leans in, grabbing a hold of the extended hand, pulling Yoongi up. He grunts, obligingly using his feet to stumble to his upright position. He slumps his shoulders. 

 "...so dramatic." Hoseok smiles a little more. "How about we take a nice, long break? Take a bath?" he leans in a little further. 

 The tip of his nose brushing up against the others, and Yoongi finds himself grinning, even with his feet aching. Though, the bath suggestion cut it off. 

 "Bath?" 

 Hoseok leans back a bit, getting a good look at the expression of concern on his face.  "Alone. Of course, I assume that would make you comfortable?" 

 "Y-Yeah. Yeah. Well, not that I would like to not spend, um, time with you. But, I-" 

 The tall man shakes his head, absolutely calm. Yes, they haven't really seen eachother naked yet. It's been about two months in. It's not something Hoseok really thinks about, because he knew that if Yoongi is ever ready, he will tell him. 

 This, admittedly, doesn't stop them from engaging in more intimate acts.

 Meaning alot of dry humping. Probably even too much but Yoongi can't help it. In bed, in the hall or even at the kitchen table. It's become irritable as Hoseok also brings a stop to it right at the blissful stage. But he understands. Though, each time, its just a constant reminder that maybe Yoongi should be ready.

 His boyfriend is an absolute dreamboat and a little voice inside of his head keeps telling him that he should wait because maybe he isn't what he wants?. 

 Does Hoseok expect their first time to be wild, skin-biting, hair-tuffing and unplanned? Or does he want the cliche? The whole, planning it out, rose petals leading to the bed and warm bath afterwards? 

 What if, sexually, Yoongi can't please? 

 Surely, Hoseok has had some mind-blowing sex. And Yoongi really hasn't. He is completely inexperienced when it comes to wild, kinky and filthy sex. 

 "You don't need to explain." 

 His running thoughts are cut short by Hoseoks words of assurance. 

 "I feel bad, seokie." 

 "No. No. Hush." Hoseok shuts the apology down because it isn't needed. It's not so complicated in his eyes. Yoongi will be ready when he is ready. 

 "We've been two months in and the dry humping isn't-" 

 "I find it quite hot." he admits. "very hot." 

 "But we don't even get to finish." 

 Hoseok sighs, "Well, are you ready?" 

 Yoongi chews on the inside of his lip, swallowing hard. That same voice coming back to bite at him and he shakes his head. A pit filling in his stomach. 

 "Okay. Then we can dry hump all damn day. Weeks. Months." Hoseok can't lie and say he isn't sexually frustrated.  He really is and there are night he lays there, wrapped around himself just thinking of how his boyfriends hips move over him. He smiles. 

 "I just need to ask. And I'm sure the answer will be no, because you are absolutely beautiful." Hoseok moves to hold his hand. "...are you insecure, love?" 

 His intentions are no to try and convince Yoongi that he is handsome to crawl into bed with him. But to show Yoongi that he is handsome, well, because he simply is. 

 "N-No. No. I know I'm not funny looking." Yoongi assures him truthfully. He is secure in his self-esteem. It's just when paired along with Hoseok, he doesn't know what he can expect and Yoongi hates the unpredictable. 

 "Talk to me." 

 Yoongi isn't sure on how to form his sentence without sounding like a complete dork. He shifts his weight onto his left hip, scratching the side of his neck. 

 "Well, you see.." he swallows thickly. "... I really only know vanilla..." 

 Hoseok tilts his head. Much like a dog who has heard a unique sound. What hits him when he thinks of the word is the flavor. And in his mind, it doesn't click. 

 "Vanilla?" 

 Yoongi had really hoped that Hoseok understood (even though, in the dancers defense, it really was vague.) He lets out a like groan, his ears growing pink. 

 "You know.." Yoongi mutters, tilting his head to match Hoseoks angle and eyeline. "...you've probably had chocolate, cookie dough, strawberry, with all the, um, toppings you've wanted." 

 "Hold up. When did ice cream suddenly come into the conv-" 

 "Sex." the younger lad is defeated, he looks down at his feet for a second before looking back up. 

 He watches as Hoseoks eyes begin to soften. 

 "I'm talking about sex." 

 "Ah!" Hoseok claps his hands once he aligns everything up in his brain. Though he knows its not really something to clap about. 

 "You are my first daddy." 

 "I know.." 

 "And I've never really had wild, kinky sex." 

 This makes the older man pause. Surely, that isn't what Yoongi assumes that is what Hoseok expects from him right off the bat. If so, Hoseok has done a shitty job of talking to Yoongi about this topic. And now really looking back at it, he has. He has treaded lightly about their sex life due to the fact that he didn't want to make Yoongi uncomfortable or feel rushed. 

 But there is a difference between pressuring and informing. 

 "Did you really expect for me to think we would be absolute sexual animals our first time? Or even our second or third?" 

 Yoongi looks at him, "Well, you just seem like you would be experienced and I didn't want you to be bored." 

 "Bored?" Hoseok is taken aback. What is really going on in that head of his?  "Baby, baby, baby..." he hums softly, placing a hand on the side of Yoongis' face. His thumb aligning perfectly on top of his cheekbone. 

 Yoongi felt a little less stressed by just looking into his eyes, he can see how calm he was and it translates into his own body language. 

 "Our first time can be the most vanilla thing ever. It can be, uh, water! It can be plain old water for all I care. But I don't think it will feel that way with you." he informs him softly, leaning in a little. "we will definitely ease into the crazier stuff. Only because I know your fantasies. The wild and filthy is definitely there." 

 Yoongi giggles, his cheeks now turning pink and round as he smiles. He looks away for a second, not sure if he can contain the amount of fond he has. But, he is still a little plagued with doubt. 

 "Plain old water?" 

 "Not even iced." Hoseok wraps his arms around Yoongis torso, placing small butterfly kisses on his neck. This catches the petite man by surprise, who leans back a slight bit. 

 "You know I hate tickles!" But, Yoongi doesn't fight it. Because, really, he secretly likes it. He snorts, placing his arms on his shoulders. Hoseok smiles brightly, moving to give his sweaty forehead a kiss. 

 "I know. I know but I think you love it." He whispers. 

 "Whatever. You don't know me." Yoongi teases, placing a hand on his chest. 

 "Oh.." Hoseok raises his brows, "I don't know you? Then you definitely don't know me.." he pulls himself away, dramatically. "Who are you? Huh? Why are you in my house?" he acts completely shocked. 

 Yoongi rolls his eyes, stomping his foot for a second. 

 "Awe, daddy.." 

 He follows him, making sweet grabby hands at his boyfriend. His steps are like little oranges and Hoseok speeds up his walk, circling around the dance room. Yoongi laughs lightly. 

 "You stranger, get away!" 

 "Daddy!" 

 Yoongi pouts, before quickly catching up to Hoseok, he grabs his arm. Though, in the rush of trying to run beside him, the younger man gets tripped up. He falls to the ground and as a result, takes Hoseok down with him. 

 Hoseok is quick to grab Yoongi, his arms around his figure as his back hits the ground first. He breaks his partners fall, groaning but also giving a nice guttural laugh. 

 Yoongi grunts, immediately moving his head to see if Hoseok is seriously hurt. His heart had skipped a beat for a quick second. But once he feels his chest moving with each laugh, he lets out a giggle or two. The relief flooding through him. 

 He moves up a little, smiling at the sight below him. 

 "You okay, baby?" 

 "I'm fine." Yoongi murmurs, slowly leaning down to place a sweet kiss on his lips. "Thanks for breaking the fall. I owe you." 

 "How about.." Hoseok utters. "...bath, then we go laugh at romantic comedies?" 

 "Perfect." 

 

* * *

 

 "Are you nervous?" 

 "Of course I am." 

 "You know what they say about dancers.." Namjoon sticks his spoon into the tub of ice cream. He reaches over on the coffee table to lower the volume of their tv. 

 Yoongi licks the sweet treat of of his spoon, he pauses at Namjoons comment. 

 "Stop!" He chuckles lightly and raises his arm asthough he were about to hit him, but he wouldn't. 

 "Well, I've told you before. You'll know when the time is right. Hey, there's nothing wrong with planning. It can build up the climax. Pun intended." He shrugs simply. 

 Yoongi sighs, "I mean, I want to plan it for myself but surprise him. You get me?" 

 Namjoon furrows his brows, looking at the screen for a good second before turning to face his friend. He nods. 

 "I get it. You want him to come home from a hard day at work.." Namjoon raises his hands slightly, moving them around as to add some flair to his hypothetical situation. "...then you are there, splayed out on his bed in a silk robe, nothing underneath and you see him, sweaty and the look of dark lust on his face says it all..." 

 Yoongi blinks slowly, sticking his tongue in his cheek. He is quite amused by the image in his head and how involved Namjoon seems. But, he even seems to catch himself and he shakes his head. He takes a spoonful of ice cream. 

 "Sorry. Seokjin is visiting family right now." 

 "It's just..." Yoongi sighs. "I think I can do it soon. We spoke about it a few days ago and I think maybe, I am ready for sex with him. But how?" 

 "I say surprise him." Namjoon chimes. "When he is least expecting it. You have a key to his place?" 

 Yoongi nods, licking his lips. 

 "Well go in, run a nice bath for him, sit in the tub until he gets there. You guys can get in the mood, see where that takes you. I did that for Seokjin. He practically ate me up right there." Namjoon sigh sweetly at the memory. Yoongi actually doesn't hate the plan. All he needs to do is figure out when Hoseok would be gone all day. 

 His eyes gleam as he knows exactly how to find it out. 

 He grabs his phone that is tucked under his thigh and checks his Gallery. 

 Hoseok made up a schedule of his meetings, dance classes, everything of the sort for Yoongi. Just so the little knows when his Daddy would be available or not. 

 It's labeled, 'Daddys Month.'

 He scrolls through his screenshots before finding it and he reads through it carefully. 

 "Well, this Friday, he has a Visual Creativity meeting from nine in the morning to twelve. Then classes all the way up until seven..." He reads outloud, his heart beating a little quicker as it all becomes more real. 

 "There!" Namjoon claps him hands. "Boom. That's where you get him! God, I'm a genius." 

 Yoongi chews on his bottom lip, setting the tub aside and standing up from the couch. 

 "Where are you going?" 

 "I need to see where I can find various flower petals." 

 


	15. - bubbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR OVER 500 KUDOS AND OVER 7000 HITS!! ❤ DONT THINK I DONT NOTICE YALL, ILYSM!!
> 
>  
> 
> I apologize for errors. Me = illiterate bitch. 
> 
>  
> 
> But...
> 
>  
> 
> ....enjoy ;)

 

 

* * *

 

 

" _Remember, you are strong and smart. You are sexy."_

 "I know, Namjoon, I know." Yoongi holds his phone between his cheek and his shoulder, bags in one hand and the key to Hoseoks' home in the other. 

  _"You need anything, call me. You know that, right?"_

 "I don't think he would do anything to make me feel unco-" 

 _"Still, Yoongi. Call me if there's any trouble."_ Namjoon can tease Yoongi all he want with his side remarks and inappropriate comments, but when it comes down to it, he knows Namjoon would do anything for him. 

 He smiles to himself, "Okay, Joon. Bye." 

 " _Wait!_ " 

 "What?" 

 "... _are you wearing the buttplug?"_ Namjoon asks, his tone deadpan. 

 Yoongi swallows thickly, "Y-Yes." 

_"Bye, please don't get pregnant. And don't forget to relube it!"_

Yoongi chuckles, biting his bottom lip. He places the key into the keyhole, his hand now free to grab his phone and shove it into his pocket. He opens the door, letting himself in and that familiar warmth hits him. 

 He has just gotten off of his shift so it's definitely nice getting out of there and coming here. 

 He loves being here. He loves the fact it smells like Hoseok, just like when he cuddles into him and kisses his neck. He closes the door upon entering, feeling that fluttering feeling inside of his stomach. 

 He checks the time, he has about thirty minutes before Hoseok arrives home, which is a perfect amount of time. He swallows thickly, looking up the stairs for a while. 

 It took him a few days to think this over. And yes, he really wants it. He is tired of the dry-humping and he knows what he wants now. It's hard to put aside doubt. Not doubt about Hoseok but himself. But he is tired of it. 

 Plus, he is incredibly horny. And he is wearing a buttplug so they don't have to waste anytime. 

 He walks up the steps, navigating his way through, though it doesn't take much thought. He licks his lips, making up way up the steps and into Hoseoks' room, that connects to his beautiful bathroom. 

 It's, alot of black and white marbling with black trimmings and accents. The bathtub is circular, and comes with its own sets of jets, almost like a jacuzzi but not quite. 

 "Okay, you got this." Yoongi smiles, he places his bags down, before moving to turn on the water and plugging the drain up to run a nice warm bath. He digs into the bag, opening up a small plastic container filled with an assortment of flowers. 

 Not just rose petals. But, there are a few of them inside of the bin. He carefully places them on the water, scattering them around, the warmth letting the petals give off a bitter-sweet fragrance. 

 He chews on the inside of his cheek, focusing on the whole presentation. He begins to place the petals around the tub. Once he finishes that portion, all he needs to do is light the candles. 

 He bought sweet citrus scented ones, placing two on either back corner of the tub and another two on the sink counter, lighting them up. 

 Yoongi smiles to himself, stepping back to take a good look at his set up, rather proudly that he accomplished this by himself. 

 He strips down, making sure he is moisterized, groomed (even though Hoseok has assured him that he doesn't mind hair) and all fresh for his boyfriend. He looks at himself, the sweet scent beginning to really flood the room. 

 It calms his nerves. 

 He moves around, putting his clothes in the hamper. And he has to remove his buttplug, which is pretty, glass with the end in the shape of a heart. He reapplies his lube, carefully placing it back in. He honestly thinks it's rather cute, and it better be because he paid for express shipping to get it in time.

 The sound of the front door opening echos through the house and his heart nearly stops. He shakes his hands at his sides, jumping slightly to get any sort of jitters out. He scurries quickly over to the tub, having stopped the water around halfway. 

 "Yoongi-ah? Baby? Is that you shuffling your feet around?" He can hear his voice a little clearer and with each passing second, Yoongi feels a little calmer. There's no going back and he doesn't feel like going back. As nervous as he was, just knowing how close he will be to his boyfriend makes a warmth inside him radiate. 

 "In the bathroom!" Yoongi announces, voice tight. He sinks himself down, neck deep and closing his eyes, slipping into his little headspace. 

 "If I would have known, I would have ordered us that chicken you like from that place.." Hoseok can see the door to the bathroom is open, and he raises an eyebrow. His lips pucker in confusion.

 "Oh, what are you..?" 

 Hoseok stands at the doorway, the sweet scent hitting his nostrils and the enticing scene isnt one that he expected. He can see Yoongi laying down in a tub full of what seems to be flower petals. And it makes his mouth dry. 

 He can see the effort he has put into this. He looks around, and part of him wonders if he had fallen asleep in his driveway. His feet are sore, screaming at him to sit down, his sweatpants and tanktop feeling asthough they were smothering his skin. 

 After a day like this, he could've only dreamed of coming home to this. 

 "Ah.." He hums softly, biting his top lip. Yoongi moves to sit up, his chest and clavicle glistening. 

 "Hey, daddy.." 

 "Hello." Hoseok takes a few steps more in, his mind taking it all in. Yoongi has this look of innocence in his eyes, teasing, like he didn't set this up himself. There's a soft glow to his skin, no doubt from the water but his eyes gleam. 

 "It's probably been a long day for you. I, um.." Yoongi glances around before looking at the water. "I figured you would like a hot bath?" 

 Hoseok smiles at this, his heart skipping a beat. But, he wants to make sure that Yoongi means what he believe he means. 

 "You sure, little one? I can just wait for you to come out, we can get you dressed and watch a m-" 

 "Daddy." Enough is enough. Yoongi blinks quickly, eyes connecting to the standing mans'. He cuts him off, trying to find the correct thing to say without saying much. 

 Hoseok sighs, "Baby, I just don't want you to-" 

 "Play with me." 

 The sentence makes Hoseoks' jaw tighten, his breath leaving him for a good five seconds. His mind runs off to a dangerous place and his palms sweat. The fact that Yoongi seems to demand this aswell, the brave aura on him is clear. 

 "I want daddy to play with me." 

 He must really want this. And, yes, Hoseok wants this aswell. He kicks his shoes off, socks, and strips down. By now, the slight bulge in his boxers is rather apparent. This is only due to how enticing Yoongi looks and how his voice purrs when he speaks. 

 Hoseok moves to dim the lights, smirking. 

 Yoongi doesn't want to look away. He just wants to admire his boyfriends (well worked for) physique. His honey skin, contours of his muscles and the way his boxers seem to slip down a little to much as his walks. 

 Hoseok pulls them off, running his fingers through his hair before beginning his venture into the tub, the water so warm and Yoongi moves some petals to clear a way for him. The water soothing his muscles and providing a much needed soak. 

 "Come to me, babyboy." 

 He beckons and Yoongi scoots himself over to sit between his dominants' legs, his shoulderblades making contact with Hoseoks' chest. He leans back against him, closing his eyes. 

 "Thank you, for this, baby. It has been a long day, this is the best way I could think of to end it." he murmurs, letting his hands roam to the inside of his thighs. Yoongi can feel this and he hums, relaxing. 

 Something about Hoseoks' voice is so velvety to him, so calming. He can fall asleep just listening to him speak and he has before. But, there are more pressing matters other than sleep here. 

 "I think it's time for me to make my baby feel good." A hushed whisper causes goosebumps to prickle over his body and he can feel his breath stop for a good second. His hot breath fanning over his ear and he presses himself up against Hoseok more. 

 Hoseok traces small, mindless shapes on Yoongis' thighs under the water. 

 "Tell daddy what you want." Hoseok just wants to hear it come from his mouth once more before he begins on with anything. Because once he starts, it'll be so hard to stop. 

 "You." 

 Hoseok wants to groan at how one, three letter word can take a toll on him. His toes curl slightly and his heart increases in size. He nods, "I want you too, Yoongi." 

 He then navigates under the warm water, only going by feel because he really wants to see the look on his boyfriends face as his fingers slowly wrap around his length. 

 Yoongi holds onto Hoseoks' free hand, squeezing slightly. He also hasn't had an orgasm in a good while, just hoping that if he ever got to have a moment with Hoseok, it would feel three times as great. And he is thankful. 

 "So hard, I have barely touched you.." Hoseok purrs, tightening his grip to create a good friction between their skin, "...poor thing." 

 Yoongi opens his eyes, watching Hoseoks' hand through the clear water, hoping it will move to stroke him or else he might cry.

 "D-Daddy.." 

 "Sorry, little one. Just savoring this." He apologizes for the inconvenience before kissing his cheek, pumping at his cock simultaneously. He pulls back his foreskin, making the younger man moan. 

 God, he has the prettiest moans. 

 He keeps a nice, slow pace, his strokes drawn out. He just loves hearing the whimpers and whines escape his little. It's rather cute, and Hoseok finds the blood rushing down to his own length because of it. 

 He rubs the pad of his thumb over his tip, and Yoongi is cursing at himself for waiting so long for this. He hums, grabbing Hoseoks' hand and bringing it up to his face. 

 "What are you..?" 

 Hoseok watches as Yoongi suddenly wraps his lips around his two index fingers, the warmth engulfing the skin. Fuck. His cock twitches and he quickens his pace on his pumps, he can feel the moans cause vibrations up his hand. 

 He can feel his tongue swirl around his index finger, then between and over his second finger, almost like a figure eight. 

 "Baby.." He praises. Yoongi takes his fingers out of his mouth, a string of saliva connecting from the tips to his bottom lip. He doesn't know what is coming over him, he just knows that he is hungry for this. 

 He grabs at the hand that his stroking his cock, (as much as he wanted it) he wants something more. Hoseok raises an eyebrow, wondering if maybe Yoongi is changing his mind so he lets go immediately. He feels him shifting, and suddenly they are face to face. 

 Yoongi sits on his knees, "Let's do it. Please. I-I want it.." He pleads. 

 Hoseok didn't expect that they would be going far, he expected maybe mutual handjobs, some great orgasms and cuddling after the bath. He clears his throat, having to remind himself to breathe. 

 "You do?" 

 Yoongi smiles, leaning in to connect their lips. He places a hand on Hoseoks' chest, his stomach fluttering. He can feel the anticipation build up between the two of them. He pulls away, resting their foreheads together. 

 "You want to move to the bed or..?" 

 Yoongi moves only slightly, sticking his hand out of the tub to reach over to the bag he had brought in with him, taking out a small bottle of lube and a package of condoms. 

 Hoseok watches this, letting out a small chuckle aa he saw the items in his hand.

 "You know, I do have my own supply." Hoseok wouldn't have minded getting up to get the things and walking back over if Yoongi really wants to do this in the tub. He isn't going to like, he does like the idea. 

 "I know. You can never be too safe." He does remember one detail he hasn't disclosed and he sets the bottle of lube aside to open the condom package. "Also, erm, you won't have to prep me." 

 Hoseok furrows his brows, "Of course, I will have to prep you." He doesn't plan on hurting Yoongi at all, not in such a manner. He is amused by this. 

 "Well, um.." Yoongi just looks down at the freshly opened box, taking a condom in its wrapper out. He sighs, tossing the box aside before reaching under and behind him. 

 He reaches between his cheeks, his fingertips grazing over the glass before Hoseok realizes what he is doing. 

 "A-Are, do you?" Hoseok shifts his eyes down, then back up at Yoongi. His mouth goes dry. 

 "I prepped myself, then I used a-" 

 Yoongi is cut off from his explanation, by Hoseok reaching around. His hands roaming over his ass before finding his way through, his finger tips finding his way between his cheeks. Suddenly, he can feel a hard material and it confirms the suspicions. 

 He has a buttplug in. 

 He smirks, leaning in to press their lips together. Yoongi hums, tilting his head to get a better angle on his partners lips. Hoseok does this to set their mood once more, warming them up to what's going to end up happening. 

 The kiss heats up and Hoseok pulls him closer, so Yoongi can straddle his lap. His fingers finding their way back to the buttplug, not once disconnecting their lips. He hums, moving his lips down to kiss at his jaw. Yoongi places both hands on the mans' shoulders, as the blissful kisses are applied else where. 

 He moans softly, feeling the fingers tug at the item inside of him, causing it to shift. He licks his lips, one hand making it up to Hoseoks hair. And swiftly, the plug is pulled out from inside of him, making him hum. 

 Hoseok lets it go, knowing it won't get lost. He makes his way down to his clavicle, now nipping at the thin skin to create a nice mark. 

 "Mine." 

 "Yours." Yoongi replies, voice soft and a little deeper than usual. He reaches over to grab the condom, carefully ripping the wrapper open. As Hoseok continues his way up at his shoulder, working on another mark, Yoongi glances out. 

 He can see through the water that Hoseok is rock-hard. His cock a nice girth, thick veins running up to meet a tip slightly enveloped in skin. Hoseok sits up onto the ledge, carrying Yoongi with him in his lap with absolute ease. 

 Out of the water so Yoongi can place the condom on effectively. He swallows harshly, placing it on and rolling it through with both of his hands. He even tightens the grip, just to give the man some short relief. 

 Hoseok lets out a light moan, looking down at the mans' moving hands. But, they stop to grab the bottle of lube, squeezing the bottle to drizzle a good amount on the latexed length. He sets the bottle aside. 

 Hoseoks' eyes flicker back up to gaze back into Yoongis', who moves up, his knees on the ledge and reaches behind himself to guide Hoseoks' tip right against his entrance. 

 He is slightly nervous, and so is Hoseok. He runs his hand up Yoongis' chest, neck and soon parks it on his cheek, caressing it sweetly. 

 "Look at me, yeah?" He murmurs, he knows that even prepped, it could feel a little raw. Especially, (not to brag) with his girth. 

 Yoongi nods, his stomach knots up but his sinks down, letting Hoseok guide himself the rest of the way and moving his hand back to his chest. He mewls, breathing a little deeper in as Hoseok' pushes through his tight ring of muscle and into his immediate warmth. 

 He calms himself, knowing that he needs to pace this. He can see Yoongis' eyes widen slightly, his brow raised and mouth opened as he takes him in. He stops a little more than halfway, taking a nice, deep breath before sinking down fully, bottoming out. 

 His forehead meeting Hoseoks' shoulder as he moans out, his own cock throbbing at the mere feeling of his walls stretching. 

 The older mans hands roam, massaging at his hips to get him settled. He carefully places the both of them back into the water, also letting this be a good time for Yoongi to adjust. 

 Hoseok rolls his hips up, pressing his back and feet against both ends of the tub to do so. Yoongi grunts, hiding his face into the crook of his neck. 

 "Baby, let me see that pretty face." Hoseok requests.

 Yoongi pulls back, his cheeks completely red and his eyes glazed over. It's such a beautiful sight to the dominant, who runs his thumb across his bottom lip. 

 "Can I move?" He asks softly, and Yoongi nods. He aches for some time of movement, friction, anything. And Hoseok gives exactly that. His cock twitches, once more, inside of the man due to the change of enviroment. 

 He tightens his core, Yoongi using his knees to hold himself up a little higher to give Hoseok room to thrust. He begins with nice, drawn out ones to give Yoongi a taste. 

 But, fuck, Yoongi wants a whole bite. 

 He digs his nails into his shoulders, letting out the softest whines of pleasure. He closes his eyes, qnd Hoseok loves the visual of Yoongi feeling him throb against his walls. 

 "M-More.." 

 He didn't have to tell Hoseok twice. He continues on a quicker pace, the water shifting around them. Yoongi moans as Hoseok ruts his hips up, the pleasure making his thighs tremble and breathing rush. 

 He barely remembered what it felt like to do this, and now, this rush of euphoria makes him wish he had done this sooner. 

 "You look so good, taking me like this.." 

 Hoseok can't believe that even with prepping and wearing the buttplug, Yoongi is unbelievably tight. His asshole having a strict grip on his cock, making his groan out of sheer lust. 

 "So, so pretty." Hoseok whispers through grunts.

 Their eyes don't break contact, watching every emotion flash through eachothers faces. Yoongi listens to his praises and he leans in a little more, placing his arms on his shoulders, wanting to look deep into the eyes of the man who is making love to him. 

 "Yes!" Yoongi gasps out. 

 Hoseoks' heart swells, loving the toe-curling pleasure he is both receiving and happily bringing to Yoongi, who is a moaning mess ontop of him. He licks his hips, concentrating on hitting just the right spot. 

 His hands on each cheek, pulling them apart so give room for his length thrusting in and out. Though, he is going quite quick, the raw feelings behind them are clear to Yoongi. 

 But the water is slowing his thrusts down, having to move efficently under it is rather hard. He stops his thrusts momentarily, giving them both a breather and to prepare to move. 

 Yoongi rolls his hips, which nearly makes Hoseok lose it. His heart pounding in his chest and sweat beginning to form on his forehead. Hoseok moans, digging his fingers into his skin. He moves up, holding Yoongi as he sits back down on the ledge. 

 Yoongi leans in, resting their foreheads together as they catch their breath. He decides to time for him to get to work, so he continues to circle his hips, grinding back and forth. 

 This is stomach turning to Hoseok, who feels asthough he can burst any second. 

 "Y-Yes, yes, yes.." Yoongi cries out, closing his eyes as he focuses on his pace. His untouched cock leaking precum, but he doesn't bother touching it no matter how many times it screams at him. He wants to finish purely because of Hoseok. 

 He keeps his grinding nice, deep, drawn out. The passion behind them quite evident. It makes Hoseok smirk, watching his boyfriend and feeling how tight he begins to feel around his aching length. 

 He is close and so is Hoseok. 

 Their climaxes are right there, and even though his muscles ache, Yoongi continues. He changes up his technique, now beginning to to bounce on his cock. It's all so heavenly, Hoseok wishes that their orgasms weren't so near so they could do this all night. 

 Their wet skin slaps together a little louder than intended, but they are the only ones in the home so there is no holding back. 

 "Come on, baby.." Hoseok purrs. 

 "So fucking close.." Yoongi can feel his lower abdomen heat up. He continues on, his thighs burning but it's nothing compared to the blunt pleasure hitting his core. 

 Before he knows it, he spews his load out and his high hits him like a truck going a hundred miles. His thighs tremble and his body shakes for a good few seconds. He hasn't had an orgasm in a good while, so when it does hit, it mows over him. 

 Hoseok ruts his hips up, grinding them inside as he finishes, blowing his load inside the condom and smushing their foreheads back together once more. He moans loudly, feeling his climax roll through him and linger. 

 He closes his eyes tightly, moving his head to kiss the worn out boy. The sparks linger wherever their skin decides to touch, it's so comforting. 

 Yoongi smiles weakly against his lips, a hand caressing his chest. Even though it took a while to get to this point, it was definitely worth the build up and wait. 

 "Good?" Hoseok asks against his lips before pulling away. He moves a piece of fringe out of Yoongis' eye, looking at him with such a fond, it practically explodes out of his eyes. 

 "Amazing. Thank you." Yoongi assures him, and rightfully so. He moves to stand, his knees nearly giving out but he composes himself. He blows out the candles as soon as he gets out of the tub, grabbing a robe for himself and Hoseok, who cleans himself up. 

 "I'm hungry. But I'm tired.." Yoongi hugs Hoseok as soon as he is out of the tub and dried off, resting his chin against his chest, looking up at him. 

 Hoseok grins, both of them holding a glow. 

 "Let's sleep, I'll make us a big breakfast in the morning. Promise." 

 "Wake up me, I want to cook with you." Yoongi replies wholeheartedly. "Promise?" He smiles brighter. 

 "Promise." Hoseok squats down, arms around Yoongis' torso as he picks him up like a rag doll. This causes the young man to giggle out, his stomach leaping up for a good second as he is caaught off guard. 

 "Cuddles?" Hoseok questions and Yoongi scoffs rather dramatically as he is plopped down onto the bed. 

 "Does it need to be asked?" 

 "Nope." Hoseok crawls into bed, deciding to take his robe off and Yoongi does the same, pulling the covers up and over them. 

 He then scoots into Hoseoks arms, glancing up at him. His heart so full and his mind so clear. 

 "It was amazing. It really was." He tells him confidently. And Hoseok runs his fingers through Yoongis' hair, humming. He nods but he scrunches his nose up. 

 "It was..." He makes his voice high, hesitant, even and Yoongi tisks. He pulls away a little to sit up. 

 "Was it not?" Part of him floods with worry and another part wonders if Hoseok is just trying to get a rise out of him. 

 Hoseok simply shrugs, "I mean, maybe, we can just..." He lets his fingers glide over the mans' arm. "...try again, in another setting. Just to see which one is best.." He teases and Yoongi knows exactly where this man is hinting at. 

 He smiles slyly, "Ah, of course. For research purposes.." With a few minutes inbetween and some good foreplay, Yoongi can definitely be up for a second round. 

 Hoseok sits up with him, glad the man understood where he was getting at, "Exactly. I've always wanted to know how durable my couch is.." 

 Yoongi doesn't even laugh, his eyes meet Hoseoks' for a split second before they both throw the covers off of their bodies and hop out of bed, rushing down the stairs and into the living room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;))))) hoped y'all liked it. I really feel like doing my best with this story, especially because I'm a part of the dd/lg community myself. I have no daddy or mommy though, so rip 👉💔👈
> 
> I hope y'all liked this! Thank you for waiting this long for smut, my beautiful patient people 😳💦


	16. - ice cream

 Yoongi wakes up, hair an absolute mess and muscles screaming at him to stop moving around. He is so, very sore sue to the previous nights activities.

 Though, it's such a miniscule price to pay for how spectacular it went. He and Hoseok couldn't keep their hands off of eachother for more than a good five minutes. 

 Since they had broken through the barrier, it was had to stop searching and playing, learning everything about eachothers bodies. It was beautiful and Yoongi is so thankful to have shared that with Hoseok. 

 They were just obsessed with one anothers warmth, lips, tastes and sounds. They didn't go to bed until about three in the morning, Yoongi curled into Hoseoks' arms, completely spent. 

 His blinks slowly, glancing around and realizing that he had fallen asleep on the couch, a sheet entangled throughout his body. But there is no sign of Hoseok. 

 "Daddy?" He croaks out, throat tender.

 He rubs his eyes with his balled up fists, wanting to spend most of his day off in his little space. His new school semester at University is going to start soon and he wants to spend his remaining weeks with Hoseok, just relaxing. 

 There's no answer. 

 Yoongi pouts, wanting to have waken up engulfed in his boyfriends warm arms. 

 "Daddy?" He calls out once more, slowly getting up, holding the sheet over his body. He glances around, and he keeps his ears open but there is no sign of Hoseok. He stretches a little bit, in hopes to relieve his aching muscles. 

 Little Yoongi waddles around, going upstairs to grab some clothes and hopefully see Hoseok. Maybe the man is taking a bath, or cleaning up the bedroom and he just couldn't hear. But, no. Not even in the dance room. 

 "Seokie?" He says a little louder, but nothing follows it. 

 Yoongi now sulks, remembering that Hoseok had promised to wake up with him and make breakfast. He drags his feet into the bedroom, taking a nice, hot shower. Now, he is a little upset. 

 It seems that maybe the man had left for something at work and it doesn't sit well with Yoongi.

How could Daddy break a promise? And after their big night together?

 Yoongi gets out of the shower, drying himself off and pulling on one of Hoseoks' larger white shirts, just wanting to be covered in his scent. 

 He also pulls on his thick, pink knee-high socks and one of his favorite stuffed animals (Tony the Tiger because Yoongi loves Frosted Flakes). He climbs onto the bed, holding Tony in his arms and sitting in a criss-crossed position. 

 "You don't break promises, right, Tony?" He asks, and swallows harshly, looking at the stuffie. He thinks about coloring, but he doesn't feel like it. Right now, Yoongi just wants his Daddy. 

 He reaches for his phone on the nightstand, expecting some sort of text to provide an explanation for his absence. But, there is nothing. 

 Yoongi decides to write up a text. 

  _to: **Daddy** ❤ _

_daddy, where r u????_

_...you promised we can make breakfast!_

 He smacks his tongue against the roof of his mouth, feeling incredibly parched. He pins Tony between his forearm and chest, pushing himself off of the mattress, kneeling and pulling his bin out from under it. 

 His fingertips graze over the variety of sippy cups, and he decides on his Winnie the Pooh styled one. He pulls himself up by the sheets off the side of the bed, and checks his phone for a reply. 

 There isn't one.

 As he drags his feet down the stairs, through the living room and into the kitchen, he only becomes more and more upset. Regular Yoongi can totally understand that maybe something came up at work and Hoseok had to leave in a hungry, but Yoongi in littlespace is crushed. 

 He doesn't like that his Daddy left without even as much as leaving a text or note. It makes Yoongi feel like an afterthought.

 He fills his sippy cup up with his orange juice, sipping on the mouthpiece as soon as he screws the lid shut, placing Tony on the counter. 

 Bitter and emotional, Yoongi looks for something to eat. And a thought runs through his mind, his eyebrow perks up and he opens the freezer. His eyes scanning until they finally lay on its desired item. 

 Ice cream. 

 Yoongi hums, grabbing it. He knew sweets before food was a big no-no and one of Hoseoks' rules as his Daddy. But right now, he is upset with him.

 He closes the refrigerator, peeling the lid off and opening a drawer to get a spoon. 

 He digs in, taking a nice spoonful and licking it off of the metal. The cold, sweet chocolate flavor hits his tongue and makes his mouth water, his body signaling it wants more. He moans softly, knowing that it's ten in the morning but for some reason, it's make it even better. 

 He glances over at his phone on the counter, tapping on the screen. No response. He hasn't even read it. 

 Yoongi just pushes the device away, pulling himself up and onto the counter to sit on it. His feet dangling as he holds the carton, shoveling his spoon in for more of the sweet treat. 

 As a few minutes pass by, the sound of the doorknob to the front door jiggling makes Yoongi perk up. A ring of chocolate coats around his lips and as soon as the door opens, he jumps off of the counter, but due to his socks, he slips. 

 Yoongi falls forward and onto his knees, the material of his socks not really cushioning his fall and a sharp shock of pain hits his right knee. He lets out a small yelp and the front door closes with a slam. 

 "Baby?!" 

 Hoseok is quick to run into the direction he heard the pain-filled sound, tossing his keys onto the coffee table on his way. He hurries into the kitchen, seeing his boyfriend on the floor, sitting down but clutching onto his right knee. 

 Tears begin to develop in Yoongis' eyes and he sniffles, groaning and grinding his teeth. This immediately floods Hoseok with worry and his stomach sinks a little at the thought of his beloved in any pain.

 Especially if he wasn't here to oversee it. Yoongi in his littlespace is rather clumsy and careless. 

 "What? What happened?" He is quick to rush beside the smaller lad, scooping him up in his arms and placing him to sit on the counter. "Tell me what hurts, little one. Your knee?" He tries his voice calm, knowing panic wouldn't help his little, whose face is red. 

 Yoongis' eyes are shut tightly as he nods quickly, biting his bottom lip to contain his moans of pain. Hoseok tugs his sock down carefully, to reveal the apple-red, swelling skin. 

 "Awe, my love." Hoseok winces at the mere look of it. He scurries over to the freezer, digging around for an ice pack. 

 "Daddy, you said we could cook together." Yoongi mumbles, his knee not important to him. 

 Hoseok takes a bag of frozen vegetables out, not able to find an ice pack. He sighs, pausing for a second as he listens to his little. 

 Hoseok had gotten an important call and he couldnt help but leave in the early morning. He didn't think that he would take that long. His phone ended up dying and he didn't have time to check in or leave a note. Now, looking back at it, he could've left a note. 

 He shakes his head, "Baby, I am sorry. Something came up-" 

 "You promised." 

 Hoseok grabs a rag, not wanting the freezing cold bag to make direct contact with Yoongis' skin as that could cause problems of its own. He wraps it around, carefully placing it on the swollen area. Yoongi winces loudly, his nose scrunching up. 

 "I'm sorry. Daddy messed up." 

 Yoongi doesn't look at him, just keeping his head down. A tear falls and hits his thigh, Hoseoks' eyes flicker back to see how affected his loved one was. A pit grows in his stomach and there's nothing he hates more than seeing tears on Yoongis' face. 

 He uses Yoongis sock to hold the makeshift ice pack against his skin, tugging it inside the fabric. 

 "No, no. Please, don't cry." Hoseok pleads. "It breaks Daddys' heart to see you cry, baby." 

 Yoongi shakes his head, arms crossed infront of his chest. His slight bitterness about Hoseok leaving unannounced paired with the shooting, aching pain on his knee leaves him rather emotional. He sniffles. 

 "You know who also hates seeing you cry?" 

 No response. 

 "Tony." Hoseok grabs the stuffie off of the counter, holding it. But that doesn't seem to calm Yoongi down. His shoulders become heavier. As his boyfriend and Daddy, he is absolutely ashamed to have made Yoongi feel like this. 

 "I'm sorry for leaving, doll. I am." He lifts Yoongis' head up by the chin with his index finger, those tear-stained cheeks make his heart strings tug. He swallows thickly. "Especially with what you did for me yesterday, and what we shared together. I am so sorry." 

 "You broke a promise, Daddy." His voice is tight, as he is holding back more tears. "Y-You said we could cook together.." 

 His eyes finally meet Hoseoks, who cups his hands with his cheek, thumb wiping away a tear that fell. 

 "Daddy did break a promise. And you know what? You can finish the carton of ice cream if you want, we will spend the whole day together. I'll shut my phone off." 

 The news is making Yoongi sit up a little more, he can see in Hoseoks' eyes that he is regretful and he is also concerned. He sniffles, taking Tony from Hoseoks' other hand. 

 "I am so, so sorry, little one." He repeats. "I will say it over and over again. Let Daddy see a smile, yeah?" His eyes are soft, and all he wants to do is embrace him. 

 Yoongi really can't help it. He can't stay mad at him for so long, especially with those kind eyes. He loves his eyes and how they just gleam. He begins to warm up a little bit. 

 "Piggy back rides all day?" 

 "Pinky promise?" Yoongi smiles weakly and Hoseok chuckles, nodding. He can see his boyfriend begin to smile, the tears pausing momentarily. His heart swells and he puts his pinky up, curling it around Yoongis'. 

 "I pinky promise, babyboy." He whispers, resting his forehead against his. "The biggest one ever." 

 Yoongi smiles more, leaning in to kiss his cheek, hugging him closer. He buries his head into the crook of his neck, and Hoseok holds him so close, rubbing his back. 

 "But please, be careful running around or jumping if your socks, if not for me, for yourself." Hoseok murmurs and this causes Yoongi to giggle lightly, nodding. 

 He pulls away, "Okay, Daddy." 

 "You want your baba while we watch some tv?" Hoseok asks, talking about Yoongis' pacifier. He knows he likes to suckle on it at times when he is feeling down. His little age isn't quite the binkie age but it really calms Yoongi down. 

 Yoongi nods eagerly, "Please. And can you bring YoonSeokie?" 

 "Of course, you want me to take Tony back upstairs?" 

 YoonSeok is the name that Yoongi came up with for the first stuffed animal he was gifted, the white tiger. He couldn't stick to a name until he figured that he could just mold both he and Hoseoks' names, since it is quite a gift to remember. 

 "Yes, please." He moves his head up and down. 

 "Okay, come on." Hoseok turns around, squatting down. Yoongi hops onto his back, hands quick to clutch onto his thighs, securing him. He holds the carton of ice cream in one hand, and Tony in the other. 

 They walk into the living room and Yoongi is carefully placed onto the couch, and he hands Tony to his Daddy. He shifts, putting his injured knee up off to the and his other leg just dangles off the front. 

 He lays back. 

 "I'll be right back, with your baba and YoonSeok, does Daddy need to get any-?" 

 "Blankie. The blue one, pretty please." He requests and Hoseok is happy to oblige. He rushes up the steps, and Yoongi looks down at his knee. 

 The swelling isn't as bad, but there will definitely be bruising. The cold bag becomes quite uncomfortable against his skin, and he winces, carefully removing it from the knee. He leans over, placing it ontop of the coffee table, on the rag it came with. 

 Hoseok arrives back, just as Yoongi begins to move his once elevated leg. He places the blanket beside him on the couch, aswell as YoonSeok but he keeps the pacifier in his hand. 

 His heads tilts for a second, "Ah, what are you doing, my love?" He is quite careful not to sound asthough he is scolding, but he can't help but worry. 

 "T-The ice was hurting, and it doesn't feel so bad.." Yoongis' lips pout out as he explains. He rubs over his tender skin just to prove his point, his nose omly scrunches up for a second and Hoseok stans with his knuckles on his hips. 

 He sighs, looking at the skin. "Okay, we will ice it again later though, just to be safe, I don't want you in pain, lovely." Hoseok tisks, sitting beside his boyfriend. He grabs the blanket, fanning it out so it covers the both of them. 

 "I have your baba..." Hoseok hums, his palm out to reveal the pacifier. And Yoongi grins, as soon as he reaches for it, Hoseok snaps his hand away. A slight glint of mischeviousness fills his auburn eyes. 

 "Daddy.." He huffs.

 "No pouts. Give Daddy a kiss and I'll give you the baba." 

 Yoongi nods, leaning in to place a quick peck on the lips. And Hoseok can taste the sweetness of the ice cream (that was left on the coffee table). He smiles warmly, looking into his eyes and leaning in to make the kiss last longer. His heart fluttering. 

 Yoongi giggles against his lips, he moves them so swiftly, and he remembers what they had gotten up to just hours ago. 

 "You did so well last night, little one. Daddy won't ever forget." Hoseok whispers, peppering small kisses over his face, focusing mainly on his cheeks. Yoongi closes his eyes, masking in the joy. 

 "Thank you, Daddy." 

 Yoongi leans in, planting his lips right on Hoseoks' jawline. His scent pulling him in, closing his eyes. Just one more, he thought to himself. The sound of the soft kisses has Hoseok reeling, especially on the spot they were given. 

 Yoongi can't help himself, still holding YoonSeok close against his chest but he monuvers over, using his good knee to lift him, and his bad knee hovers over as he straddles his boyfriends lap. 

 "Careful, baby. Please.." Hoseok mutters, his hands now on his waist. Yoongi continues to kiss at his neck. His teeth now graze at the skin, nearing the nape. And it causes goosebumps to rise up on his clavicle. 

 "Prince, your ice cream is going to melt.." He warms, words slurred. 

 "Small price to pay for making Daddy feel good...." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a little short but I think it's pretty cute :) angst is going to head towards it soon, tho, so get ready for that! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I have a Namkook AU, it's Intern Jungkook and Fashion CEO Namjoon, and I hope you guys can take the time to check it out! Thank you!💕


	17. update· "am I continuing this story?"

 Hello guys!

 I really want to address a few things about this story and why i haven't updated for months. 

 This is all simply because I lost inspiration for it, I didn't know how to update it because I felt asthough I had standards I couldn't meet and people wouldn't be happy.

 At the time, it was my most popular story and I felt pressure. Not at the fault of y'all but because of me. 

 But now I feel like I can continue on with this story as I've worked on others and can now give this one attention! 

 So yes,  i will come back to this story! Hopefully within this week or even as soon as tonight! I do plan on this story at least hitting a little more than 20 parts. 

 Thank you to whoever is sticking with me!  <3


End file.
